Digimon Adventure: Beyond the Frontier
by NenePasciele
Summary: After Malomyotismons defeat, both worlds are at peace but thats shortlived when a more powerful force threatens to rip apart both the digi/real world Now the digidestined must join together if they want to stand a chance against the evil 02/04 crossover
1. Chapter 1: The Starting Line of Destiny

**Hey out there,  
><strong>**I know, I've said this before  
><strong>**But here's another story that I wanna lay out on you all!**

**Note: it's gonna have the same concept as the adventure story that I had  
><strong>**I took a look at it and thought that I could do a bit better if I changed it  
><strong>**And by that I mean, crossover! Ohhhh…**

**And it's gonna be on two of my favourite seasons in the past  
><strong>**(not including xros wars, which totally rocks by the way… hehe)  
><strong>**Its adventure02 and Frontier! Yay  
><strong>**Ps I'm making it so that they all live in Odaiba  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy!**

**Here's a small summary of what's happened since the last battle with Malomyotismon:  
><strong>The digital world has remained peaceful since the battle with Malomyotismon but since that time, everyone on Earth suddenly had a flash of light blind them and experienced memory loss of the event that had just taken place. That is, all except the digidestined of Japan. (the rest of the digimon had to retreat back into their world in order to keep the peace and maintain the balance between the Digital World and the Real World) But now an even bigger force than Malomyotismon himself will threaten the peace and will eventually destroy both dimensions.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, any part of it whatsoever!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Starting Line of Destiny<span>

The cool air of the calm evening was blowing away making the trees rustle at their touch. However, the calmness of the night didn't reflect the mood in the air as many digimon were rushing out from under bushes and thrushes trying to make their escape. They scurried along the floor of the dark forest as they tried to get away from a larger digimon which was concealed by the shadows of the large trees over top of them, making its eyes the only visible part of the digimon.

"Come out you pesky brats!" The digimon called into the night but no response was returned. "Scaredy Cats! Afraid of challenging me?" He exclaimed as she stomped around even more and ended up in a clearing.

"Hey!" said a lone figure that stood on top of a rock in the middle of a clearing. "Who are you calling a scaredy cat?" the figure then jumped off the rock and into the moonlight revealing himself.

"Agumon, as I expected. I knew you'd be the watch of the forest." Exclaimed the digimon who took a step towards the dinosaur digimon.

"And I didn't know that a big oaf like you would show up, Kokatorimon." Agumon said as he readied himself into a battle position then leapt without warning towards his target.

xxx

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The alarm went off for the third time that morning as a young boy struggled in bed to try and shut it up. He reached out and tried to push the snooze however, was unable to find the alarm clock let alone the snooze button on it which had forced him up from under the sheet covers. The boy with a messy head of hair and brown eyes stretched as he searched his headboard for the clock and finally pressed on it. He yawned before climbing out of bed and as he was doing so, there was a knock on his door.

"Takuya, are you up yet?" said a voice from the other side.

"Yah mom! I'll be down in two minutes!" He exclaimed as he got dressed then walked downstairs to find his brother already at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Takuya!" His little brother Shinya greeted.

"You had better hurry, Takuya or you'll be late for school. And I don't want another phone call telling me of your being late again." She said as her son walked towards her.

"Don't worry mom, I'm working on it." He said with a yawn and grabbed his lunch from her. "I'll be home later." He said with a wave and was out the door.

On his way to school, he met up with Tommy and Zoe who were waiting for him at the corner of the street up ahead and he ran towards them. "I'm surprised we didn't end up waiting like a half an hour for you this time, Takuya." Zoe joked as Tommy laughed in agreement.

"Haha, very funny. For your information, I'm getting better at waking up." He said matter of factly.

"Whatever, let's just go to school before we're late." Tommy said as they all started to walk. The day was pretty chilly despite being the middle of April but it didn't bother the kids.

"So how's school been going for you, Tommy?" Takuya asked.

"It's been better but at least it's fun sometimes." He said with a big smile.

"That's great Tommy!" Zoe commented.

"So you're not in Shinya's class are you?" Takuya asked.

"No, I keep telling you Takuya but you keep asking me every day!" Tommy said with a sigh.

"Not every day." Takuya said defensively as they made it to the front of the school and walked in with all the other kids. Takuya and Zoe parted ways with Tommy as they went to their respective classes. It had been nearly a year since they left for the digital world and Zoe had transferred into the school right after. Takuya had also learned that Koji, Tommy and JP had attended the school as well but Koichi, with him living on the other side of town, went to a different school a bit further away.

"You know, I still can't believe what happened two months ago!" Takuya huffed as he and Zoe walked down the hallway.

"You gotta get over that, it isn't Ophanimon's fault that we didn't have our D-tectors with us. And besides, everyone acts as if it didn't happen at all. It's almost like they forgot." Zoe said as she pondered on the thought.

"I know but still, I can't help but feel like we were so useless when we could've helped those digimon that fought against that Malomyotismon." Takuya sighed.

"Just let it go, that was the past." A voice said from behind them. The pair turned around and found their friend and fellow Legendary Warrior, Koji Minamoto behind them. "You can't keep feeling bad about that Takuya, we all do but there isn't anything that we can do about it now."

"See, Koji thinks so too." Zoe said in a told you so kind of way.

"Whatever..." Takuya then dropped the subject and mentally agreed with them. "Let's get to class." He said as he walked away and left the two behind. Zoe just smiled as they followed the gogglehead leader.

xxx

Kari was walking to school with Gatomon tailing her from behind in the trees. She was really enjoying the peace that surrounded her and felt good having a moment to herself. "You know Gatomon, its great having you here and everything but don't you miss the digital world?" Kari asked without looking up.

"Of course I do Kari, but I'd miss you too much if I left." Gatomon purred.

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say, I would too." Kari smiled to herself. "But don't they need your help?"

"No, the others said that they could handle things by themselves. They said that we did enough already." Gatomon answered as she jumped from one tree to another. At that moment, TK, Yolei and Cody all rounded the corner and saw her approaching them.

"Hey Kari!" They said in unison.

"Hey guys." Kari greeted back. "Where's Davis?" She asked as she looked around the block.

"No idea, doesn't he usually meet you?" TK asked her.

"Yeah but he didn't show up today."

"That's odd of Davis not showing up to walk Kari to school." Yolei joked but at the same time pondered on the idea. Since Kari finally gave in and allowed Davis to walk with her instead of 5 feet behind her, he hadn't been late to school since but on the off day that Davis was absent, it really worried the others.

"Maybe DemiVeemon is causing problems at home again. He told me that Jun's been getting really suspicious lately since everyone lost their memory on the battle with Malomyotismon." Cody suggested as they all agreed with that. It was true that Jun did come to school one day and asked if Davis was hiding something but of course they all denied it. She even went to the trouble of tracking down Tai, Sora, Joe and the others and asking them.

"Well, we should get going, I don't want to be late and risk detention." Kari said as they went on their way.

xxx

~About 15 minutes earlier~

Davis was rushing around his house trying to get ready and make sure that he wasn't late to meet up with Kari and DemiVeemon just stood on top of the stairs watching him scramble around the house. Jun had left early that morning due to a huge test and she wanted to go have a pre-test cramming session with her friends. Davis' parents had just left for work recently which left him alone in the house with his digimon partner. "Wow, Davis must be really desperate." DemiVeemon commented as he continued to watch the boy running back and forth.

"Am..." he started as he passed the staircase once, "not." He finished as he raced back the other way. Just then, the doorbell rang and Davis dropped everything that he was doing so that he could go and answer it. "Take cover, little guy" He called out in a hushed tone so that the person outside wouldn't hear him. When he opened the door he found a familiar red haired, fellow digidestined standing in the doorway with his laptop and a concerned look.

"Hey Izzy, what's wrong? And why'd you come here so early?" Davis asked as Izzy walked in.

"Is anyone home?" Izzy asked cautiously while looking around the empty house.

"Nope, other than DemiVeemon, no one." Davis closed the door as he followed Izzy to the living room.

"So what's up Izzy?" DemiVeemon climbed up on the coffee table and greeted the older boy.

"Not anything good according to Gennai." Izzy set down his laptop and started to type a few things into it before a letter came up. "He sent this to me this morning and said that something urgent is happening in the digital world. It says here that Agumon came by and told him that an area he was in was suddenly attacked by a Kokatorimon trying to delete the forest residents. Gabumon apparently had the same sort of story."

"That does sound bad but why are you telling me this, wouldn't you usually tell the others before me?" Davis asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah but Gennai said that he needed to see at least one of the digidestined so I thought that you wouldn't mind missing school for a day to see what's happening there." Izzy explained.

"Alright, I'll go, it's been a while since we were there anyways, isn't that right DemiVeemon?" the gogglehead boy looked at the blue dragon.

"You got that right." DemiVeemon said energetically as Izzy tried to get the digiport back up on his computer. With a few more clicks, he signalled for Davis to go at any time.

"Then let's get going. Here we come, Gennai, Digiport Open!" And Davis was sucked into the computer and transported into the world of digimon.

**Hope you enjoyed…  
><strong>**I sort of packed a bunch of info in there  
><strong>**But if you have any questions  
><strong>**Please feel free to ask!  
><strong>**Thanks for reading  
><strong>**Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2: Threat to the World

**Hey, here's another chapter for you guys  
><strong>**I hope you like it so far  
><strong>**Even though we've barely started  
><strong>**Oh well and if I'm moving a bit to fast  
>please tell me and I'll fix it right away<strong>**  
><strong>**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Threat to the World<span>

Davis had entered the Digital World with Veemon on his right and they looked around and found themselves near a large castle. They looked up at it and found the building to be a bit eerie from their point of view but since that was the area that they were sent to, they had no choice but to check it out. "Didn't Tai and the others tell us about a castle that belonged to Myotismon?" Davis asked as they walked along a drawbridge and towards a pair of large metal doors.

"You mean, the castle that they said where Gennai and his counterpart people worked on the digivices?" Veemon looked up at Davis.

"Yeah that place." They then pushed their way through the large doors and peered inside. Walking slowly inside, they looked around and found the place to be really empty, dark and not very welcoming. Veemon had spotted an entrance way between these large pillars of stone that was directly across from them, also in between two large staircases that led up to the second floor. They made their way towards the entrance and started to walk down a corridor.

"This place really gives me the creeps Veemon." Davis said as they made it through and found that the area was a bit distorted, with many, many stair cases on either side moving either upside down or downside up, sideways and slanted depending on where you stood. "This is like a giant maze!" Davis exclaimed.

"Helloooooo! Gennai, me and Davis are here!" Veemon exclaimed as the corridors made an echo of Veemon's voice.

"He's not answering, maybe if we follow this path, then we'll find our way eventually. I mean, we can't really walk upside down here right? Those parts of the stairs could just be for artistic purposes." Davis said, admiring the area.

"Come on Davis, we should go and try finding him ourselves. I think he might be too far away to hear us yelling for him." Veemon suggested as Davis nodded in agreement and the pair headed down the first staircase ahead of them. They walked around and followed many doorways and passages but with so many combinations, it probably would've taken them forever to find their way back let alone find Gennai in this crazy castle. They kept on walking regardless until they saw that they were walking in the shadow of the staircase which they found weird since the dim light sources in the room were supposed to have been above their heads, however, when they looked, they found that it was a dark void of black.

"Ahhh, Davis, we're gonna fall!" Veemon started to panic and ran up the stairs.

"Veemon! Wait for me!" Davis ran after the terrified blue digimon. When he finally caught up and passed through the door, he looked around and tried to find his partner whom he thought had passed through this way. He looked down the corridor but no sign of his partner. "Veemon! Where'd you go?" Davis called out.

"I'm here Davis, where are you?" He heard Veemon's voice which sounded really close.

"I'm right beside the door." Davis called out.

"Well, I am too." Veemon answered. Davis listened closely to figure out exactly where Veemon's voice was coming from and he thought himself crazy when his mind came to a conclusion. He then looked above him and found Veemon spinning in circles trying to look for his friend. "Where are ya Davis? Don't play hide and seek with me now, this is serious!"

"Veemon, how'd you get on the ceiling?" Davis exclaimed as he looked at the blue dragon with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm standing perfectly fine on the ground. Come on Davis, just tell me where you are..." Veemon said exasperated.

"Just look above you Veemon!" Then Veemon looked above him too and goggle head boy could see the digimon's eyes go wide with surprise as well. "See, you're on the ceiling!"

"I'm on the ceiling? You're on the ceiling! How'd you get up there?"

"I asked first." Davis said.

"I don't know but how do we get back on the same floor?" Veemon asked.

"How am I supposed to know? What side do you think is up?" Davis asked.

"This side of course." Veemon said and tapped the 'floor' with his foot then suddenly, Davis felt his weight shift and found himself floating then suddenly, falling towards Veemon and landed with a thud. "Are you alright?" Veemon helped Davis sit upright and checked for damage.

"Perfect." Davis rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Let's just keep going." He sighed as they walked down the hallway until they finally made it in front of these large steel doors that resembled the ones that they first entered through.

"Do you think this is the place?" Veemon asked.

"I hope so, I can't take anymore mazes." The pair pushed through the door and found another stairwell. "More stairs?" Davis groaned as he dragged his feet on the floor with Veemon leading the way.

xxx

~human world~

Settling in her seat, Zoe looked around the classroom and watched as everyone was chatting with each other. After Koji went to his own classroom, Zoe was by herself again as Takuya had gone to go talk with a few of his soccer buddies. She smiled and was happy that today seemed just as regular as every other day but she just wished that something exciting would happen. After about a year of not being able to see the digimon was really frustrating for her and since she wasn't able to become Kazemon or Zephyrmon, it felt like she was missing a part of herself. As though the person that was here now wasn't whole. She knew that the others felt the same way that she did but she just couldn't help but feel incomplete.

Just then, Kari and TK walked through the door. Kari greeted a few other people before taking her seat to the right of Zoe.

"Good morning Kari." Zoe smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Good morning Zoe." Kari said back as she settled into her seat. Just then Takuya came over towards the two girls.

"Hey Kari, do you know where Davis is?" He asked the brown haired girl.

"Not today, why do you ask Takuya?" Kari asked the boy.

"Ever since a few months ago, me and the others on the soccer team haven't been seeing him as often as we used to and the soccer finals are coming up soon too." He said to her as she took a quick look at the other boys behind her who waved before going back to their conversation. She knew that she couldn't really mention the real reason why Davis hasn't been around for most of their practices but she understood how the co-captain felt.

'I guess it's like us not having Davis there with us when we go to the digital world.' Kari thought to herself before looking up at the concerned boy.

"Nope, sorry, he didn't even show up to walk with me this morning." Kari giggled while quickly changing the subject. Though it seemed to be a very small sudden thing, Takuya noticed Kari's intention of wanting to quickly change the subject but he just shrugged it off.

"That's odd of Davis." Zoe commented. "I was almost certain that he'd jump at the chance to be with you as much as he could."

"It's alright, even if he isn't here, Davis'll be fine." TK reassured as he joined in on the conversation. "But, let's not dwell on Davis so much. So what did you guys think on the science test yesterday?" This time, it was Zoe who had taken notice of the sudden subject change. 'I wonder what's going on with them, it's like they're either trying to hide something or they just really like talking with each other.' Zoe thought to herself as she glanced at Takuya and guessed that he seemed to have noticed something as well.

"I thought it was totally unfair of him to sneak a graphing question in there." Zoe complained as the others agreed with her. Just then the bell rang which meant that class would be starting soon, so everyone went to sit down as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, today we'll be covering integers in math so please take out your notebooks." He said as everyone did as he said. He then started to write some problems on the board and told everyone to copy and answer them.

xxx

Davis and Veemon made it down the stairs but sort of snuck around the area to make sure that there weren't any suspicious people walking around. When they thought the coast was clear, the pressed onward but suddenly jumped when a digimon appeared before them. The digimon was a goat like digimon with golden horns on top of his head. "Who goes there?" the digimon called out to the pair.

Davis stepped forward slowly and looked at the digimon. "We don't mean to cause trouble." He said immediately, trying to calm the digimon down.

"Then why are you sneaking around the castle?" the digimon asked.

"We don't mean anything by it, we're just here to see Gennai." Veemon told the goat digimon.

"What do you want with him?" He started to point his horns in their direction as if daring them to make a move.

"Well, our friend Izzy said that he got a message from him and sent us here to see what was wrong." Davis said quickly in order to avoid getting pierced by the horns. "We heard that there was trouble going on and just wanted to help."

"How do I know that you aren't a spy of some sort?" he spat at them.

"We're part of the digidestined." Veemon said and signalled for Davis to take out his digivice. The goat took a quick look at it then lightened up a little bit.

"My apologies for being so rude earlier, but the digital world is starting to fall into a state of chaos. Gennai isn't available right now, however, he left me here just in case one of you showed up and I'm also supposed to explain to you what's happening right now." He said as he led them the rest of the way down the many stairs that continued after a short walk.

"How many stairs are there here?" Davis sighed.

"Many, the reason for it being to prevent enemies from intruding down into the lower levels of the castle but no worries, we're just a few moments away from the main laboratory. Excuse me, my name is Oryxmon." He finally introduced himself.

"And I'm Veemon and this is Davis."

"Hiya. Man, I'm so happy that we're almost done with these stairs." Davis said with relief.

"So what's wrong in the digital world?" Veemon really couldn't wait to hear the reason for why their world seemed to be crumbling but they didn't really notice anything wrong when they first appeared. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine but he guessed that the key word there was 'seemed'.

"You see..." Oryxmon paused as he was about to explain. He stopped in the middle of the stairwell and glanced at the two of them. The pair really didn't like where this subject was headed and felt something bad coming on.

"What is it?" Davis looked at him with a serious face. With the facial expression that Oryxmon gave them, he was now almost certain that the threat seemed to be even more worse than they thought.

"'An evil has risen from the grave and has appeared to fulfill his mission of taking over this world.'" Oryxmon quoted, "This is the prophecy that Gennai had foreseen and thankfully in the past, this digimon was defeated just in time before he could try anything. But now that he's back, he found a way to bring back his friends and if he and each of his underlings obtain their goal then not only will this world be affected but your world will come to a state of chaos as well. He plans to reshape everything and make it into something that only he can control and it will be an eternity of living in his nightmare." Oryxmon shivered as he explained.

"That's terrible but who's he?" Veemon asked. Oryxmon just gave them an uneasy gaze as he opened his mouth to speak.

xxx

~Somewhere in the Digital World~

"I shall now bring this meeting to order!" proclaimed an angel digimon as the others sitting at the same table as her looked in her direction. There were at least 8 of them seated there with her. Starting from the left of Ophanimon was Seraphimon, also of the Celestial Digimon, Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights (that's what I made it, though on the digimon site, it says that Omnimon is leader), Crusadermon and Dynasmon, both of the Royal Knights, Azulongmon, of the Four Great Dragons and the Digimon Sovereign, Fanglongmon, leader of the Digimon Sovereign and even Gennai was present as well.

"Ophanimon, why have you called us here when you know that we are all indeed very busy?" Asked Alphamon as he crossed his arms.

"I'm very aware of all of your troubles and I'm sorry to have caused an inconvenience to you all, however, this is a matter that I would like to discuss with all of you." She said in a slightly worried tone.

"Get on with it then, my dear." Gennai said in a gentlemen like manner.

"What is this matter that worries you this much to call us all here?" Crusadermon asked the Celestial Digimon. Then at this time, Seraphimon took part in the conversation as well.

"I'm sure that it has been brought to your attention that the digital world is in a terrible predicament as of right now." Seraphimon started.

"Yes, we have all had our problems but that's why we had our agreement of gathering our own group of kids to help us save our own respective regions." Fanglongmon said in contrast.

"That is correct Fanglongmon but of course, this is something that has to do with the one that my Warriors have defeated and another that is part of this group that you're kids have defeated as well, Gennai... This is about Lucemon." Ophanimon said solemnly. With that said, this caught the attention of every single member in the room.

"So does that mean..." Dynasmon stood out of his seat and slammed his fists into the table. Ophanimon nodded at the Knight as he slowly sat back down.

"Indeed, the Demon Lords have returned."

**Hope you liked it…**

**And to Rolo-chan: no sorry, I won't make this a yaoi or into any romance for that matter, for me, it's kinda hard enough trying to get all my ideas across let alone adding extra things like fluff and stuff**

**To S.G.: I think the same way but if the Warriors outclass the Adventure Gang, then it wouldn't really be much of a crossover in my opinion… they'd just end up being the side characters that back them up…**

**Thanks for your reviews  
><strong>**You guys really made my day  
><strong>**And please tune in next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Your Mission Begins

**I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this  
><strong>**And that makes me really happy  
><strong>**So I thank you **

**Oh and it seems that I haven't named the group of leaders  
><strong>**So I'll give them the name: Digimon Council  
><strong>**Not very creative yes, but it'll have to do  
><strong>**Now let's get started**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Your Mission Begins<span>

"Ophanimon, is this true?" Dysnasmon half demanded, his voice in slight panic. Ophanimon nodded her head with an unhappy expression as she took her seat. This time, Fanglongmon took charge of the meeting and looked around at the others before saying anything.

"So Gennai, what do you suggest we do? I'm sure that you've had a clue as to who you were dealing with from the start, especially with your expert information gathering skills." This time, the focus turned towards the old man.

"I suggest an alliance between the digidestined involved and familiar with the enemies since they would have the most experience with the situation. As we speak, a digidestined that I've been in contact with has sent another digidestined of the younger generation here so we could explain what we know of the current situation to them." Gennai said as he thought of the person whom Izzy had sent. Fanglongmon nodded in agreement to the plan and asked Ophanimon and Seraphimon if they agreed to the plan as well. They both had no objections and decided to contact the warriors as soon as their gathering was over.

"Good, now Azulongmon, I ask of the situation with Beelzemon. How has he been doing in the custody of those that were put in charge of him?" Azulongmon cleared his throat before sharing what had happened to one of the Demon Lords after their defeat many years ago.

"Ever since their defeat, he has been doing well and was able to calm down a bit. The DigiGnomes seemed to have made a wise choice when they chose him to fulfill an important role and was a grand help when the time called for it. It also seems that being with those people had purified his data slightly. However, with Lucemon's return, I worry that he will try everything in his power in order to get him back if he hasn't already come up with a plan to." Azulongmon informed the Digimon Council.

"As long as we still have him in his current state, we'll have one up on the Demon Lords but for how long, I am not sure. So until then, I leave this matter in your hands Seraphimon, Gennai, I bid thee good luck." Fanglongmon announced as he brought the gathering to a close and then disappeared into thin air. Azulongmon had flown out of the roof and into the sky while Alphamon and the two Royal Knights exited the room though one passage within the stone walls. Gennai got out of his chair and walked towards a different exit with Seraphimon and Ophanimon who were discussing what needs to be done and how much they can actually accomplish when trying to help the children.

"I'm afraid that we are both still recovering from our unfortunate mishap with the Legendary Warriors some time ago." Ophanimon explained to the man.

"We apologize for being unable to assist you but we'll do as much as we can to back you all up."Seraphimon said.

"No worries, I already have an idea in mind." Gennai reassured as they then separated ways.

"Thank you again Gennai, you have our support." Ophanimon had the final word before they left. When they were out of sight, Seraphimon then de-digivolved back to Patamon as Ophanimon looked at the digimon before mustering up all of her strength in order to contact the Warriors.

"It seems that I've run out of power." The Patamon flapped as he looked up at Ophanimon.

"No worries, the remainder of my power will be more than enough to contact the kids." Ophanimon said as the pair continued to walk outside and found their friend Nefertimon who flew out to pick them up.

"Welcome back milady." Nefertimon greeted as Ophanimon smiled at the digiimon.

"Hello, Nefertimon." Ophanimon said as she took Patamon in her arms and the cat digimon brought them back towards her castle.

xxx

It was about ten to twelve and Takuya was waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. He couldn't stand waiting the last couple of minutes for the bell to ring because that was when time felt the longest. Just as the bell was about to ring in the last two minutes, all of a sudden, his phone started to ring loudly and that caught the teacher's attention. "Alright, who is it?" He looked around the class but nobody spoke up.

Zoe glanced at Takuya on the left side of the classroom was trying to shut his phone up while their teacher started to walk up and down the rows of desks to find the source of the ring. Just as he was nearing the goggleboy's desk, the bell rang and everyone got up and left for lunch. 'Yes!' Takuya thanked the heavens that he wasn't caught. He ran out of the classroom with Zoe on his tail. When he finally stopped, he checked to see who had called him.

"Takuya, what was that all about?" Zoe tried to catch her breath and leaned against the wall.

"Hey guys, are we going outside today?" Tommy called out as he and JP made their way towards them.

"Hi boys," Zoe called out as Takuya then check his phone and stared at it wide eyed then turned towards the others.

"Hey Taky, what's wrong?" JP asked the boy.

"I'll tell you after but not here, let's go to our regular spot and meet up with Koji." Takuya led the way out the front doors and onto the side of the field on the hill under a large tree. As they expected, the lone wolf of their group was already there waiting for them.

"You guys are late as usual." Koji said with almost no hint of emotion in his voice as they all sat down.

"So what happened in class Takuya? And who was the person that messaged you?" Zoe asked.

"What message?" Tommy asked and Zoe explained that someone messaged Takuya right before the bell rang and he almost got in trouble for it by their teacher.

"Who's it from?" Koji asked their leader.

"From the sounds of it, this voice message I got was from Ophanimon." Takuya said as he showed them the message sender.

"What!" The group exclaimed in unison.

"After all this time, she's finally able to contact us again?" JP sounded really excited.

"Alright." Tommy cheered.

"Yeah but it doesn't sound too good." Takuya said as he played them the message.

_Hello again children, _

_I'm sorry for being unable to communicate with you after all this time but something has happened here and we need your help once again. I'm also sorry for the short message however I don't have much energy left. Evil... has risen yet again... needs your power. Although, you will need the help of others... _She said as the transmission started to show static.

_A man... Gennai, help... on ... quest, be careful. I'm sure... you have many qu... estions but please come to... digital world. There are... portals linking the two worlds... you must find... _Just then, the message ended and left the kids in their moment of silence as they waited for her to say something more. But as they waited, they just staring blankly at the phone unable to say anything, just then, a flash of light had escaped the screen and five balls of light, each a different color, floated down in front of them. Each child touched it, each having a familiar feeling as though they've seen this light before. As they made contact, out of the orb popped out a familiar device.

"It's our D-tectors!" Zoe felt whole again as she hugged the gadget.

"And both of our spirits are in them too!" Tommy checked. "Hey, Koichi's is here too." Tommy then handed it to Koji to give to his brother later.

"That figures, the time that Ophanimon contacts us and it's because we're needed to protect another world yet again." Koji sighed as he looked down at his blue D-tector and stared at the two spirits inside of it.

"That's right buddy, that's the deal but who are these others that she talked about? And who's Gennai?" Takuya asked.

"Do you think we would know?" JP said as he opened his lunch and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, whoever they are, we need their help." Zoe said to the group as she looked around. "But how do we know who they are? I mean, they can't possibly be other humans like us, we're the only Legendary Warriors around here and I still have Ranamon's human and beast spirit." She said. The others checked and they still had the other three with them as well.

"I guess that rules out new Warriors." Takuya sighed.

"Could it be digimon then?" Tommy suggested as he remembered what had happened a few months ago.

"Yeah, what if it was those digimon that fought that evil guy? They're bound to be the ones who are supposed to help us!" JP exclaimed with a mouth full of peanut butter.

"JP, swallow before talking." Zoe covered her face from him.

"My bad." He then covered his mouth and swallowed, just as Zoe had told him. "But think about it, who else would there be on the list of good guys that we've seen?"

"He does have a point but assuming that it was them, how do we find them, how do we know what digimon they are and where is this portal that Ophanimon mentioned?" Takuya laid out more questions on the group.

"What's up with the twenty questions, Takuya?" JP pouted.

"Sorry, but these are the things that we need to think about." The goggleboy said. At this time, Tommy took a look at his D-tector and started to tamper with it a bit. He remembered these buttons but never really found out what they were used for, so he pressed on them in different orders. Suddenly, it started beeping and grabbed the attention of the other ones around him.

"What did I do?" Tommy panicked a bit.

"Pass that here." Koji said as he took the green and white device from the little boy. "Check this out, it seems like these dots on the map represent us as we're all gathered around here but there's a weird little glitch that looks like it's coming from inside this giant square." He pointed out to them as they all gathered around Tommy's D-tector.

"Isn't that the school? It is the only thing closest to a large square around here." Zoe suggested.

"That could be right, Z." Takuya said as they found little glitch right in the middle of the square or as they guessed, the school.

"So all we have to do is follow this right?" Koji asked.

"Seems like it." Takuya said to the group.

"I wonder if all of ours can do that too, but do you think that's the Portal?" JP asked.

"Only one way to find out." Koji said as everyone knew what he was talking about.

"That's true but I think we should probably wait till after school when everyone is gone." Everyone nodded their head in agreement then went on talking about other things through lunch.

xxx

"And that's the story..." Oryxmon explained to Davis and Veemon as they both rested on the staircase trying to process everything that they were told.

"So let me get this straight, the digital world is gonna be under attack all because of this Lucemon character and his Demon Lords?" Davis clarified.

"The attacks already seemed to have started all around the area." The goat digimon corrected. "According to Gennai, that is." He added. Veemon started to quiver just a bit. He had heard dozens and dozens of stories about each Demon Lord and each was just as surprising and bone chilling as the next. But the most scary was their leader, Lucemon. He really was bad news and wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"So what are we supposed to do about it? After hearing something like that, how are we supposed to fight seven of them when we could barely take down Malomyotismon on our own." Davis sighed as he slouched into his palms which rested on his knees.

"No worries, I'm sure that you all will come up with something. Now let's keep moving, I'm sure that Gennai will be home any minute and he will be able to explain his plan in much more detail that I could." Oryxmon said and started to lead the way once again. Davis struggled to pick himself up meanwhile Veemon seemed a bit too deep in thought to notice that they were leaving.

"Veemon, Veemon! Let's go." Davis waved a hand in front of the dragon's face as he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Davis." Veemon shook his head to get rid of those thought that seemed glued to the inside of his brain. "No worries, I'm sure Gennai has a plan." Davis then continued to follow the spiralling staircase which took them longer than he had expected while walking down them. They finally made it into a large room filled with containers filled with water, chemicals, a glass case etc...

"This is some room Gennai has here." Davis said with admiration as he looked around for the man. Just then another pair of steel doors laid out in front of them had started to open up and letting in a little old man. "Hey Oryxmon, who's the old guy and what's he doing in the digital world?" Davis asked quietly.

"You don't remember me at all boys?" Gennai looked at the pair.

"Nope sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Veemon said.

"Welcome back, _Gennai._" Oryxmon added a little emphasize on the man's name before leaving the three of them to themselves. Then Veemon and Davis exchanged glances then laughed a bit awkwardly.

"He, he, we knew it was you Gennai." Davis said in an unconvincing voice.

"Mmm, hmmm." He looked at the boy as he went over towards them. "Now Davis, I'm assuming that he's already explained most of our situation to you both."

"Yup, he did." Davis agreed.

"So did he talk about the enemies?"

"Yup but we didn't really understand much of who they are." Veemon said to the man.

"Well, then this might take a while. Is there any way that you can get the others here? I wouldn't want to have to explain this again." Gennai told the pair. Davis checked his phone and found that it was nearly three so he decided to contact the others through the D-terminal. He typed up what he wanted to say and then sent it. "Alright, so it's sent Gennai, but how are they going to find their way here? It took me a long time to find the way before we met up with Oryxmon."

"Oh that will be simple, when they go through the digiport, I'll rewire their destination from outside the castle to here, through these large doors. Right now, with these cards," Gennai showed Davis and Veemon the pedestal with nine cards on it. "are linking our worlds together. I've put a glass case on it because I'm tired of knocking them over and replacing them." He said knocking on the glass.

"Are you serious?" Davis exclaimed.

"Yes, I somehow always run into this and knock it over. Without these cards, our worlds wouldn't be as close as they are right now." Gennai explained.

"No I mean that we could've been sent here directly but you made us walk all over this crazy castle maze and up and down millions of stairs?" Gennai didn't answer and walked off to make preparations for the guest who would be arriving soon.

"He ignored you..." Veemon said as they sweatdropped.

"What? I'm sorry, I'm an old man so I'm hard of hearing." He laughed.

"That's a lie!" Davis exclaimed.

xxx

The school day was over and TK was really confused as to why Davis hadn't come that day. 'He can't be sick. He was fine yesterday.' TK pondered as his thoughts were broken by Kari who nudged him.

"What's wrong TK?" Kari asked him.

"Nothing, just wondering about things." He told her with a smile. He then opened the computer lab for her as they entered. The detention was moved from the computer lab to the back of the library so that meant that they could meet there again and that also meant that the digimon got their hiding spot back. Inside was Yolei and Cody waiting for them as well as their digimon.

"You guys are late." Yolei said to them. "Did Davis hold you up?"

"No, he was absent today." Kari told her.

"Wow, that's weird. I wonder if something happened."

"Yolei, I'm hungry." Poromon flapped his way on top of her head so that she could get his stomach on surround sound.

"I get it, now get off." Yolei picked him up and put him down. She then took her backpack and left a bag of food on the floor for them to eat. "And save some of the chocolate for DemiVeemon. We'll give it to him when we see him." She said considerately.

"So where are we going today?" Cody asked the older ones.

"Well, I think we should go over to Davis' house to see if he's alright." Kari suggested. TK of course agreed with her and though she felt a bit reluctant to the idea, Yolei agreed as well. But before they set off, their D-terminals went off and inside was a message from Davis.

_Hey guys, _

_Sorry I didn't make it to school today but Izzy came by my house and said that Gennai wanted to have a talk with us. So I went over to see what was going on but found out that he wasn't here and... well, long story short, he wants to see us._

_Come as fast as you can, it's urgent._

_-Davis_

"So Davis was in the digital world." Gatomon purred as she read from over Kari's shoulder.

"I wonder what happened." Patamon thought.

"Well, whatever it is, we should do as he says and head over right away." TK said and they opened the digiport.

"Everyone ready?" Yolei asked as they all nodded their heads. "Then let's go, Digiport Open!"

**Phew, that was a long chapter**

**Oh and if you were wondering about Izzy,  
><strong>**No he didn't stay at Davis' house wondering when he'd come back  
><strong>**I'm assuming that he's smart enough to know that Davis would be staying in the digiworld for a while  
>Especially if he went to go meet Gennai (who's very chatty at times)<strong>**  
><strong>**And he had to go to school too  
>so… yeah<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>**Please tune in next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Enemy Revealed

**I'm glad you guys are really liking this  
><strong>**Yup that's right, I update fast (somewhat)  
><strong>**But that's only because it's summer  
><strong>**Starting next chapter, I'll have a co-speaker  
><strong>**Since I'm running out of things to say  
><strong>**So let's just get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series, digimon is not mine**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Enemy Revealed<span>

As the kids were sucked through the portal, they suddenly ended up flying through a large metal door and landed with a thud! "Ow, I think we should track down every television set then put a pillow in front of it." Patamon sighed as he tried to push himself out of the dog pile that formed.

"Yeah, if you wanna do that, then make it fast." TK said as he pushed himself up.

"Is everyone alright?" Gennai then walked up to the group of kids who were slowly recovering from their trip. They all nodded and then looked up at the man.

"Gennai, you're well... old." Hawkmon said with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes, I have returned to this state for my energy still hasn't recovered from our work a few months ago." He said as he led them towards Davis and Veemon.

"Wow, does this place bring back memories." TK said as he looked around and found the place to be slightly different from when he had first set foot in the large chamber.

"Yeah, I like what you've done Gennai. It seems like you restored it to your original work station." Gatomon said to the half digimon man.

"Hey guys!" Davis then called out to the group and waved at them as they came into view.

"Hey nothing, why didn't you say anything earlier when you first came to the digital world?" Kari said to the goggle boy. "I would've done anything to get out of math."

"Alright, we're sorry but we should really listen to what Gennai has to tell us. It's really important." Veemon told the group.

"Yeah, you did mention that before in the message." Cody said. Then Gennai spoke up about what he and the other digimon leaders in the council had spoken of during their meeting, however, he left out the fact of other digimon leaders of the digital world since their gatherings were supposed to be kept secret.

"Yes, I have called you here because there is something happening here in the digital world. Many areas are getting attacked and we didn't know who was in charge of these attacks until recently. From what our sources have told us, the enemy is known as the Demon Lords and their leader is the fallen angel, Lucemon." At this time, the digimon of the group were all in shock to hear of the rise of the Demon Lords once again. "Their motives are what we assume is world domination but luckily they've been stopped in the past. Lucemon was sentenced to live in the center of the Digital World at the core where he lived in solitude for millions of years. Though, every century, he awakens from his slumber and roams the digital world trying to scour the world for his comrades who will stand alongside him during his domination."

"So according to what history says, there are about seven of them right?" Armadillomon asked.

"Indeed there are and each one represents a deadly sin," Gennai, at this time had brought down a screen from the ceiling and it displayed pictures as he spoke. "Lucemon is the symbol of Pride, Leviamon of Envy, Lilithmon of Lust, Belphemon represents Sloth, Beelzemon is the demon lord of Gluttony, Barbamon is greed and finally, the digimon whom you've all met before, Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath. Right now, we don't know what Lucemon is planning but we must... uh..." Gennai paused as he looked at the expressions of every digidestined's face, even Davis hadn't heard that part yet.

"Daemon is part of the Demon Lords? I thought Ken banished him to the Dark Ocean?" TK exclaimed which surprised the other digidestined around him.

"Please calm down TK." Patamon begged as he looked around and noticed everyone's anguish as well and tried to calm himself.

"But it doesn't make sense." TK sighed with his hands in fists.

"He did promise that he'd come back one day." Davis said. Yolei, Kari and their digimon didn't even say a word. At the mention of the Dark Ocean and Daemon, they all froze in shock.

"Continuing on, let's bring on some good news shall we?" Gennai said trying to lighten up the group of kids. "You won't have to be fighting them by yourselves, as you remember, there are more digidestined in the world than just yourselves, am I correct?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Gennai, but didn't the rest of the digidestined of the world get their minds erased from all of this?" Kari asked, being the first to snap out of their slump.

"Yes, however, isn't it odd that only you kids are the only ones that remember? Therefore, there are others located there in Japan." Everyone stared at him wide eyed this time as they looked at the man in disbelief. "I was talking with one of the three Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon and she told me of the Legendary Warriors. Almost a year ago, right before you kids were dubbed the second generation of digidestined, there were others who had saved this World from Lucemon before this time."

"They defeated Lucemon? Then why did he come back?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Why is Japan filled with digidestined all of a sudden?" Davis asked out of the blue.

"Davis, that's beside the point." TK sighed.

Gennai then cleared his throat as he continued on. "As I have said, Lucemon is the leader and is very difficult to defeat, which is why he was imprisoned in the very core of the digital world instead of deleted. The reason being because there hasn't been a force that was able to defeat him before, as far as they got, they were able to cut down his power. Even the original Legendary Warriors and the Three Celestial Digimon were no match for him and his minions alone, let alone the entire of the Demon Lords. This is why you must find these Warriors and join forces with them in order to stand a chance against these enemies." Gennai said.

"I think that's the best news that Gennai's ever given us." Kari said.

"Has he ever really given us good news?" Patamon pondered on the thought.

"So do you know who they are?" Gatomon ignored the pair and asked the man.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to receive the names of the kids involved but like you, they have their own version of digivices known as D-tectors. So you should be able to find them that way."

"This is just like the time when we asked you who the eighth digidestined was and you said somewhere in your hometown. Do you know how many kids live in Japan?" TK asked him.

"Let it go, it was almost four years ago." Patamon rested on TK head.

"Have you always been this negative?" the blond haired digidestined looked up at his orange partner.

"Though I don't know the owners of the Legendary Warrior Spirits, I do know the identity of each. May I refer you back to the screen. Now first of all, as I have told you there are three Celestial Digimon, first is Seraphimon, who was entrusted with two of the ten warriors of light and wind, Lobomon and Kazemon. The next is the female angel, Ophanimon, she was entrusted with the spirits of fire: Agunimon, ice: Kumamon and thunder: Beetlemon. The final Celestial Digimon is Cherubimon and in his possession was the spirits of water: Ranamon, earth: Grumblemon, steel: Mercurymon, wood: Arbormon and darkness: Lowemon."

"Darkness? There's a warrior of darkness?" Cody said surprised. "Can we really trust them?"

"Of course you can Cody. You just have to remember what you're fighting for." Armadillomon reassured the young boy. At least the kids all knew what they looked like so if they got a glimpse of one of these ten warriors, then they're bound to find the rest.

"So is that everything Gennai?" Kari asked the man.

"Yes I believe so. I bid you kids good luck in your search for them." Gennai then waved goodbye to them as they all then said their goodbyes and walked through the large doors. "If you need any help, just come by anytime and Oryxmon will be here to assist you." Right when Gennai had mentioned him, the goat digimon appeared from on top of the stairs. Davis and Veemon smiled and called out their goodbyes and thank yous to the digimon who just nodded and smiled. Then, they ran through the gate and were all suddenly flung back into the computer lab.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Davis sighed as he pushed everyone off from on top of him.

"Yeah," DemiVeemon agreed then suddenly started sniffing the air. He started to get a bit restless and was crawling all over everyone trying to find out what he was sniffing.

"DemiVeemon, buddy, what are you looking for?" Davis looked at the blue digimon as he continued his search.

"I can smell something Davis, I don't know what it is but it smells familiar." Yolei then remembered what she had saved for the digimon then got up. She picked up the plastic bag that she gave the other digimon earlier before heading out to the digital world. From the bag, she took out a chocolate bar and handed it to the blue In-Training digimon. "I knew I smelt it before, thank you Yolei." DemiVeemon thanked the purple haired girl before digging in. 'It's true that I smelt the chocolate but that wasn't really the smell that I was talking about...' DemiVeemon thought but then ignored it.

"So now what do we do?" Yolei asked as she looked back at the others. They all really had no idea now. All they could hope for was to get lucky and to stumble across some people that could possibly be connected to the digital world.

"What do we know so far?" asked Cody.

"Well, if they're digidestined like us then they should have memories on the events that had happened during that time a few months ago." Davis said. "But I didn't recognize any digimon from the pictures that we saw."

"They are ancient digimon Davis." Gatomon said to the googlehead leader. "They've haven't really been seen for a long time."

"That's true but if they were here before then there's bound to be some digimon that remember something." TK shared.

"But how do we know what digimon? We can't just go around asking questions randomly to every single digimon that we saw pass us by." Davis questioned.

"We should find some sort of connection first." Kari said the boy. "If they act a certain way then we might be able to find something out."

"I don't know, maybe we should sleep on this." Davis suggested this time and everyone exchanged glances before agreeing with the plan. "We don't know much about them but just keep an eye out for something out of the ordinary."

"But Davis, we don't even know if they're here in Odaiba." Poromon informed as he fluttered around the room.

"Poromon, what if someone sees you?" Yolei scolded as she grabbed the pink fluff ball.

"Whatever, just keep your eyes peeled. Judging from the size of those digimon, these kids' partners shouldn't be that hard to find."

xxx

As the bell rang, the Warriors all left their classrooms and thanked the heavens that school was over. They met up outside at the front of the school and waited for everyone to leave before they started their plan. "I'm just really happy that it's Friday today." Zoe sighed as she dropped her bag.

"Yup, that means three days of no school, considering the long weekend." Takuya said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Of course you'd be happy about that." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a happy thing now does anyone know if everyone is gone or not?" Koji started to get impatient with their mindless chit chat.

"Calm down Koji, we're just being on the safe side. If it's safe, then we get going." Takuya said to the other.

"We'll it's been safe for a while now."

"Alright, if it makes you happy, then we'll start this search but did you tell Koichi what we're doing?"

"I told him that we might have a way of getting back to the Digital World and he sounded thrilled but he said that he had a committee meeting so he wouldn't be able to make it. Especially since he lives so far away." Koji explained.

"Alright, we'll just fill him in later, now Tommy, if you please?" Zoe looked at the younger boy as he understood and brought out his D-tector. He then pressed a few buttons then found the map again. "Is it still there?" Zoe asked as she looked over his shoulder. The boy nodded then entered the school building.

"Alright, so if we're here, then it must be around the corner over there." JP pointed to the right. They followed the hallway and looked around at the closed doors.

"The doors are all closed here." Tommy then looked back at the D-tector. "but it says that it has to be around here."

"Then it might not be on this floor. Let's try the next one." Takuya led the way up the stairs and towards the second floor. "Any changes?"

"Um... it's saying that the room is up ahead, about three doors to the left." The little boy pointed.

"Isn't that the computer lab?" JP wondered as they walked towards the door. They entered and found no one to be in the room. "Why in here?" JP asked as they walked in cautiously.

"Well, it is the digital world, why wouldn't the portal be in a place where there are a lot of electronic devices?" Zoe said logically.

"She does have a point there buddy." Takuya laughed. "So if we check around the room, it should be able to find it right?" The kids started to search everywhere around the room, inside every possible thing that they could think of. JP and Tommy were searching on the computers one by one and Zoe was examining the book shelves to see if there's any clue of a portal.

"Anything yet?" Zoe called from over her shoulder while the boys all turned towards her.

"Nope." Takuya and Koji said as they walked back over towards her.

"We still don't see anything." JP informed as Tommy then touched a computer and it suddenly lit up. They all shielded their eyes as they were blinded by the light.

"Tommy, what did you do buddy?" Takuya exclaimed.

"I don't really know, I just touched the keyboard and it lit up!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Well, how do we shut it off?" Koji exclaimed.

"Do you think we would know?" JP tried to get a glance at the screen to see what was causing the strange phenomenon but was unable to. At this time, the kids all suddenly felt a strange tug that was pulling them towards the computer. They tried to fight it as Takuya exclaimed that they grab onto something but it turned out to be useless as they were sucked in regardless. They felt the strange sensation of flying towards a familiar destination but couldn't really pinpoint when they had felt this way before. Suddenly, at the end of the seemingly never ending tunnel, a white light appeared and once again blinded them. When their eyes finally adjusted, they found the ground, a few inches from their faces before they fell.

"Ahh." They all groaned upon impact.

"What happened?" Zoe pushed herself up and looked around at the scenery. They were surround by trees and she guessed that they were in the middle of a forest.

"Can we quit it with the questions? If we didn't know where the light came from or what exactly happened in the computer room, then how do you expect us to know where we are?" Koji was getting really frustrated.

"Well..." Takuya was about to say something when a little red creature suddenly ran past them, following were a few smaller others. They all looked at the creatures dumbfounded as they scurried into the bushes. "Was that...?"

"A digimon?" They all looked at one another as they heard a loud roar behind them. They slowly turned around and found a large skeleton dinosaur behind them.

"Whaaaa!" They group exclaimed and made a run for it.

"What is that?" Zoe squealed.

"It's a dinosaur without the meat on its bones!" JP exclaimed.

"JP, the way you say it makes it sound like it went on a diet." Koji said slightly out of breath.

"So is that a real digimon?" Tommy wondered.

"If so, then that means that we're in the digital world right? Then how about we take care of this Warrior style?" Takuya said as he suddenly stopped and took out his D-tector. They all nodded then joined him.

**Spirit Evolution!  
><strong>**Agunimon  
><strong>**Kazemon  
><strong>**Lobomon  
><strong>**Beetlemon  
><strong>**Kumamon**

"Alright buddy, you're asking for it!" the warriors then charged into battle.

xxx

In the distance, the rage of the battle could be heard and a small digimon turned to see sparks and flames coming out of the forest. Alarming herself, she called out to her friend who had been walking in front of her. "Hey look at that." Said one digimon to the other who now stood beside her.

"Wow, should we tell the others about what's going on?" the digimon asked.

"For sure, and we better hurry, otherwise the digimon in the forest will get hurt." With that said, the pair ran off in the opposite direction of the battle.

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update  
><strong>**It's just that summer school really bites  
><strong>**I hate it honestly but that's to be expected  
><strong>**Oh well, thanks for reading  
><strong>**Means a lot!  
><strong>**Thanks again…**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions and Explanations

**Hey so this chapter was rewritten,  
>I wasn't really happy with this so I'm gonna change a few things<br>Sorry to those people who had read this already  
>But after reading it a few times,<br>I just remembered that I forgot a lot of details  
>sorry for the inconvenience<br>and no 02 digidestined today  
>they'll appear in the next chapter<strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not have anything to do with the copyright of digimon (does that makes sense?)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Reunions and Explanations<span>

The Warriors were surrounding the large skeleton digimon as they were launching their attacks in their attempts to defeat him. Kazemon lifted Kumamon into the air and they distracted him as he tried to swat them from their position. Lobomon then took this opportunity to strike.

**Lobo Kendo**

"Alright!" Beetlemon exclaimed but then noticed the annoyed expression on Koji's face as he looked back. Beetlemon looked at the area where Lobomon had hit but it only left a small scratch.

"Wow, this guy must drink his milk every day." Beetlemon sighed as he decided to try this time.

"JP, let's do a combo attack." Agunimon came beside the thunder warrior. He then gave a signal towards Kazemon and Kumamon. Nodding, the pair then launched an attack at the same time as the boys on the ground. However, when they made contact, their attacks weren't really working as well as they thought they would. "I think we're just a bit rusty." Kazemon said as she and Kumamon backed off a bit.

"It sure has been a while since we've done this hasn't it?" Kumamon agreed.

"None of our attacks are even fazing this, what's his name... Skullfacemon?" Beetlemon said exasperatedly.

"Maybe it's time for a beast spirit to take the stage." Takuya said as he jumped from the ground into a tree then off a branch. (A/N: haha, quite the acrobat jk jk)

**Agunimon, Slide Evolution  
><strong>**Burning Greymon**

From out the tree, the large red digimon came soaring towards the large dinosaur fossil though he was only barely half the size of the digimon. But that didn't stop him.

**Wildfire Tsunami**

At the same time, the digimon launched his own attack and countered Takuya's.

**Dark Shot**

He launched the torpedo from his backside and launched it in the direction of the young boy, but this didn't make Takuya waver one bit. Takuya did a small turn and was able to dodge the torpedo then moved in towards the larger digimon. Takuya then made contact and hit the skeleton digimon, causing it to waver but not fall flat on his back. "Oh great, this isn't getting us anywhere." Takuya said with a huff.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" Said a loud, familiar voice.

"I think there's a party going on." Said another. Recognizing the voices immediately, they all glanced in the direction of the two who were speaking and their faces lit up as they saw who it was.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" They all exclaimed.

"My, you kids are here. But why are you fighting SkullGreymon? You must get out of here quickly." Bokomon said as they all glanced at each other.

"Wait, we're just gonna run away?" Beetlemon sounded a bit baffled.

"Yes, we'll get the detail later." They all exchanged glances once more then followed the white digimon. Though just because they were running, that didn't mean that SkullGreymon was giving up on his prey. He chased after them as he started to trash the trees that stood in his path and sent them flying in every which way.

"So who is that guy exactly Bokomon?" Takuya asked as he slide evolved back to Agunimon and lifted the pair in his arms.

"Let's see shall we?" Bokomon took a book out of his waist band and flipped through pages until he found the page. "Ah, here we go, SkullGreymon: an ultimate virus digimon who's not very intelligent due to him putting too much importance into fighting and is now the only thing that he thinks about despite his rotting body. His special attacks are Dark Shot and Curse Breath." Bokomon then closed the book.

"Is that a new book?" Beetlemon asked as he looked over towards them.

"Save the chit chat for later, we have to get him off of our tails. Otherwise there won't be much to talk about afterwards." Bokomon exclaimed.

"How do we do that?" Neemon wondered as he started to think.

"We should just slow him down or incapacitate him long enough to escape." Kazemon suggested.

"I'm on it." Koji took action right away, not waiting for a response.

**Lobomon, Slide Evolution  
><strong>**KendoGarurumon**

KendoGarurumon stopped and turned to face the coming dinosaur and waited until he was close enough before he attacked. 'I'm not gonna waste any time on this.' Koji thought as SkullGreymon was getting closer and closer. "Now!" He exclaimed, slightly startling the Ultimate.

**Howling Star**

Koji cut all the surrounding trees and made sure that they all fell in front of SkullGreymon to prohibit him from continuing on further or at best, causing him to trip. The larger digimon was taken by surprise as the trees started to fly their way towards him and tried to manoeuvre his way around it but unfortunately, just as Bokomon had said, he didn't plan this out enough to think on his toes to save himself from falling which caused him to make a face plant with the ground. KendoGarurumon then jumped and launched his final attack.

**Lupine Laser**

He blasted the torpedo on SkullGreymon's back and made it explode on himself. SkullGreymon let out an earth shattering roar as he was pressed further into the ground due to the pressure. "Great job Koji!" His friends exclaimed and he then ran over towards them. When he got there, he saw that they all returned back to their human forms and did the same. "That was some smart thinking there, buddy." Takuya patted him on his back. Koji didn't really take much of the compliment and just shrugged it off like he usually did.

"Man, Bokomon, it's good to see you guys again." Koji finally managed to crack a small smile.

"Yes, and you too my boy." Bokomon said. "But this isn't really the time to be talking, we should get out of this area, it isn't safe." He then led them to another place that was still in the middle of the forest with a small lake. "I think this is a good spot to take a break." Bokomon had said looking around and nodding his head. They finally collapsed while trying to catch their breath.

"We really ran a distance didn't we?" Takuya panted.

"I haven't run like that for a long while." Zoe sighed.

"Didn't you have PE today?" JP asked her.

"I mean 'running for my life' running." She said. "now what was it that you wanted to explain?" she turned to the white digimon carrying a new book.

"Oh yes, what I want explained is why you have been brought back to the digital world." He paused. They waited for him to continue but he didn't, he just stared back at them.

"Well?" Koji looked at him with a slightly annoyed, slightly confused face.

"Yes? Continue." Bokomon said to the boy.

"Aren't you gonna say why you brought us here?" Tommy asked this time.

"No, of course I have no idea why you're here, what are you doing here?" Bokomon asked. The kids all looked a little baffled by this and were all really confused. They looked at one another, unsure of what to say.

"Didn't you say that you'll givethe details later?" JP was getting really confused.

"No what I said was that I'll _get _the details later. What I meant was that you'll have to explain why and what you're doing here." Bokomon tried to clear up the confusion.

"The truth is that we actually don't know what happened exactly." Takuya smiled sheepishly. "There was this computer see, and then when Tommy touched it, a light blinded us then we suddenly ended up here, in the digital world." He explained quickly the details that he thought were true. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Hmm, this is quite unusual. I've never heard about kids coming to the digital world like this. However, there have been rumours floating around about odd creatures that walked about here." Bokomon explained. "That's why we came out here in the first place."

"I was hoping to find a kitty." Neemon added.

"I think it's best if we continue on and see my little boy. He should be home by now." Bokomon said looking at his wrist as if there were a watch there.

"By little boy, do you mean...?" JP looked at the two little digimon.

"Yes my Patamon. Did you know that he's now able to digivolve back to Seraphimon from time to time? However, there is a time limit but he's getting better every day." Bokomon said excitedly like a human mother bragging about her child to her friends. They all just smiled at the white rookie digimon as he went on and on, continuing with Lopmon and Salamon too.

"That's great to hear, Bokomon, but do you know where they are?" Zoe looked around to see if she could remember anything from a year ago. Bokomon said that it was back in the forest but couldn't really give the directions, although, he knew the way by heart. He led them through many places, with thickets and bushes in the way but there were no complaints. Finally, they started to recognize a little of where they were going and were passing branches and going up higher and higher. They then passed through the trees and saw the huge castle in front of them.

"Wow, it looks better than I remember it." Zoe smiled as she looked around the area. They then went inside and walked into the main chamber, the place where they first met Seraphimon. Looking around, not much has changed.

"Papa's home!" Patamon suddenly started to fly his way towards them and landed in his arms. Patamon still wore the familiar pink sash around his waist just like Bokomon.

"Welcome home." Three digimon then walked over towards them. They recognized them immediately, Salamon, Lopmon and Nefertimon. "Ahh, everyone came back!" Lopmon ran towards them and gave each a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Lopmon." Tommy gave him an extra big hug.

"So you got the message?" Salamon asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't be here if we didn't." Takuya gave her a thumbs up as he walked over towards her. "So what's this evil, Salamon? Something big has to be going on for us to be back here right?" Salamon looked at the gogglehead leader before solemnly looking down.

"Yes, there's a very big evil coming this way that will shake the digital world to its core. You are the only ones that I can turn to in this situation and the only ones that I believe stand a chance against them." She said in a quick and slightly panic voice with fear in her eyes. Takuya took note of that when she was speaking and urged her to calm down and much as she could. At this time, Nefertimon decided to step in and take over for her lady.

"It's been a while, hasn't it children?" she greeted them.

"Yeah, and we didn't get to thank you for the help that you gave us before. So thanks." Zoe said to the cat digimon.

"It was only my duty, no trouble at all. I'm glad to see you are all safe." She said. "Now about our troubles, I feel we should explain thoroughly what had happened after you had left, when you defeated Lucemon." They all then started to listen attentively as she started to explain, meanwhile, Neemon went off playing with the three rookie Celestial Digimon, away from the conversation.

"When you kids arrived back in your hometown, the digital world and human world were both still recovering from its time warp. I'm sure that you understand what that means." The kids all nodded their head, remembering that when they had returned from their adventure, the world had barely moved a single minute since they were gone. It was still the same time and day as if they had just taken a ride in the elevator from the top of the train station.

"Before you entered the digital world, there were troubles that were brewing here but after that had passed, the digital world was slowly recovering. Now because of that, this dimension was in a weakened state which allowed Lucemon a way to escape from his prison deep within the core of digital world while it was still recovering. However, he had chosen to show himself after he had obtained every piece of information contained within the fractal codes. When you defeated him, the lands were restored to their former glory and we lived in peace as Lucemon was banished back into his life long prison."

"Wait, so we didn't really defeat him?" JP asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He is still alive currently but is very weakened thanks to you warriors." Bokomon said thankfully.

"So this has something to do with Lucemon, doesn't it?" Koji stared at the digimon in question. Nefertimon nodded her head slowly before continuing with her explanation.

"The Celestial Digimon had digivolved to their former selves to lock him back up but then reverted to their rookie stages as you can see and we were able to live in peace more or less."

"What do you mean more or less?" Zoe looked at the Egyptian digimon.

"Evil had once again risen but it was something that was fairly easy to keep under control. But now, there was a digimon who had just recently escaped from a separate prison which is partly disconnected from both our worlds and needs a certain power to cross between the dimensional rifts. From there, a former ally of the fallen angel escaped and went to rescue him. Many have tried to stop him but were unable to stand up to him. He only showed himself in the dead of night in the most serene of areas which made everyone believe him only to be a shadow. However, that didn't stop him from freeing Lucemon."

"Hold on for a minute," Koji stopped the story. "so Lucemon is free and it's because of some digimon that was imprisoned in another dimension who had escaped. Now they're running around trying to take over the digital world?"

"That was a very good guess but that isn't the complete story. You may not know this but Lucemon is a digimon that doesn't act on his own. Before he had brainwashed and corrupted Cherubimon, he had his own group that was also defeated by a collaboration between many warriors. Though the details involved with them are not very clear and the history has been kept secret for many centuries. What we do know is that Lucemon was the leader of a group of malicious villains called the _Demon Lords_." The words felt like poison in her mouth as she spoke of the horrid group. "The Demon Lords are a group of seven that each represent a deadly sin."

"You mean the seven deadly sins?" JP sounded shocked.

"She just said that JP." Zoe sighed.

"So by sins, you mean lust, gluttony and such right?" Koji guessed.

"That is indeed correct. Lucemon, as you know, is the leader and represents Pride. The single female is named Lilithmon, the demon of Lust, Belphemon represents Sloth and don't be fooled by his sleeping exterior, for he is a bloodthirsty demon when he wakes up. The one of Greed is Barbamon, the shaman like digimon and Leviamon, the demon lord of envy. Beelzemon is the representative of Gluttony and finally, the one who had freed Lucemon and escaped from his prison was Daemon, the demon lord of Wrath."

"That's really scary." Tommy got chills from just hearing their names.

"I can't believe we have to go through this again." JP quivered.

"Dear me, this is quite the predicament." Bokomon didn't sound any better.

"So how do you know all of this?" Takuya wondered.

"Before contacting you kids, Lady Ophanimon had told me of what was happening and told me that if you were to come here in the digital world, I would have to explain the situation." Nefertimon confirmed. "I'm sure that this is a lot to take in but you must utilize this information to the best that you can for even we don't know the current situation of what's happening or what those two are planning as we speak." Nefertimon looked out a window and her eyes widened as the sun started to set beyond the horizon. "Dear me, you kids must get going. I'm sorry that we couldn't explain any of this any more than we could." Nefertimon started to see them off. The kids could feel that she was sort of rushing them out but they didn't want to pry.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. Oh and last question." Takuya looked at her. "How did we get here and how do we get back?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"We, in the digital world, have obtained a new way of utilizing our portals or digiports as they are called. It is through this television right here that you are able to get to and from the digital world."

"That's really interesting!" Tommy said excitedly. "So that's how we got sucked through the computer."

"I see, so you arrived through a computer." Bokomon then took out his book and flipped through the pages. "Ah here it is, if you want to return, you just have to find the same computer that you've used to get here. Since it's your first time here, I think it was merely luck that had gotten you here but the next time you want to come or leave, you must step in front of the screen then say, 'Digiport Open.'"

"Seriously, what kind of book is that?" JP took a look around Bokomon's shoulder but it just seemed like a regular book.

"So would it be alright, if we tagged along?" Neemon and the other three came by and looked at them.

"Neemon, that's...! Not a bad idea actually. Would it be alright if we went with you kids?" The group looked at each other before answering.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to come with us?" Takuya knelt down and asked them, eye to eye.

"I'm sure it will be fine, many others have passed through these gates as well and they came back alright." Takuya still didn't look entirely convinced. "As long as we're coming back of course."

"Sure, why not, Bokomon. But you and Neemon have to stay out of sight and these three have to stay here. We can't afford them to go missing, especially now." Takuya said sternly. Bokomon and Neemon then started to jump up and now happily skipping about. The other warriors couldn't help but smile as they watched them.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Bokomon said to Patamon.

"Okay, papa." Patamon didn't look very happy.

"I'll be safe and you make sure to stay out of trouble." Patamon nodded then went back to Lopmon and Salamon's side and watched as the group walked out of the castle.

"So how do we do this Bokomon?" Zoe looked at the TV set that Nefertimon showed them outside.

"According to this, you must take out your D-tector and say the words."

"Oh wait, there's one last detail that hasn't been mentionned yet!" Salamon exclaimed just as JP took out his D-tector.

"What is it?" Takuya looked back.

"There are others who are supposed to be working alongside you. They will be the key to your success but may also be the key to your downfall. You must not let your guard down for they still have yet to unlock their true powers." Salamon exclaimed. "They will need your strength but you too will also need to gain a new power as well."

"Hold on, this is too much to absorb all at once!" Zoe said trying to sort all of the newfound information in her head. "Do you know who they are exactly?"

"For certain, they are children like you." Patamon exclaimed in an excited tone.

"I'm sorry that we cannot explain this any further but you kids must get going." Nefertimon said to them.

"Will we be able to see you guys again so that you can explain a bit better?" Koji asked.

"Unfortunately, we will not be around for a while. We have our own duties to attend to now you must hurry and leave." Lopmon said this time, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Alright, so do we do it like this?" JP sort of fumbled with his D-tector. "Digiport open." JP said as he pointed his D-tector to the screen then they were all sucked into the tv and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Now we must hurry and get out of here quickly you three." Nefertimon said to the rookies as she took one last look out the window. "It seems that we don't have much time left." she said and they all ran to the secret part of the castle where the emergency Trailmon was waiting for them. Soon there was a dark aura that covered the castle and was crashing about in every room as though it were trying to find something. As the four digimon boarded the Trailmon, they heard a menacing voice that haunted the entire castle.

"You may be able to run you digirunts but you won't be able to hide for much longer. Just remember that I will always be here listening and waiting for you to return. Muahahahaha." the ominous voice said as it started to fade away while laughing.

xxx

"Wow, that hurt." Takuya grumbled as they found themselves back in the computer lab.

"Yeah, yeah now everybody off!" JP said as he tried to push them off from on top of him.

"Phew, now that we have a pathway to get to and from the digital world, what are we going to do with these two?" Koji asked as he refered to Bokomon and Neemon who stood near his feet.

"Well, two of us has to take care of one of them." Takuya said. "If you want, Bokomon can come with me."

"Alright, then Neemon can come with me." Zoe volunteered.

"Great, now can we go home?" JP whined.

"Alright, we'll meet up tomorrow and see what we're going to do, sound good?" Takuya asked them. They all nodded in agreement, even Koji didn't have any complaints. He said that he'll tell Koichi everything that happened that day and that they'll be in their regular meeting place. With that said, they all left the building and separated ways.

xxx

Two digimon have been running as fast as they could as they saw the activity that seemed to be happening within the forest behind them. They looked for their friends who seemed to be in the same area as them but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where are those guys? They better not be slacking off somewhere, eating mushrooms." Said the pink digimon as she started to fly higher to get a better view.

"I'm sure that they're doing their job alright. In fact, I think they could be helping those poor little digimon right about now." Said the other as she continued to run.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." As they made haste, they found their group but not in the way that they had hoped. They were sitting on tree stumps and eating with the little digimon that they had helped earlier that day. They had promised to help rebuild the damage that was caused to their village but instead, they were all eating here.

"Agumon, what do you boys think you're doing?" The pink digimon put her wings on her hips as she and her friend waited for a response.

"Tentomon, Gabumon I'm quite surprised." The other called out. "And where's Gomamon?" She asked looking around.

"Phew, that was a good swim." The digimon that they were just speaking about had just entered the scene and looked at everyone else. "What goes on?" He asked nervously as he looked at the two female digimon's expressions.

"What's going on is that you boys are all slacking off when there's big trouble!"

"No, you don't understand, Biyomon, Palmon." Agumon exclaimed as he looked towards the others for help.

"We were just..." Tentomon started to explain but was cut off by Palmon.

"We're not talking about that, there's trouble down in the forest. Sparks and flames shooting everywhere!" She said as she made a motion with her arms as though she were trying to show them the scene that they just witnessed.

"What kind of trouble?" Gabumon then stood from the stump he was sitting on.

"If we knew, then there wouldn't be much of a problem but it seems like a bit threat down there." Biyomon said quickly as she signalled for them to follow her.

"Gomamon, can you tell those little Poyomon that we'll help them later?" Agumon asked him.

"Sure thing." Gomamon then charged in the opposite direction.

"And make sure to contact Gennai when you can and tell him what's happening." Tentomon called after him.

**Phew, I'm glad that that's finished  
>this week was pretty hectic for me<br>I school's been very brutal lately  
><strong>**thanks for reading  
><strong>**Oh and I can't guarantee that future chapters will be this long  
>But I'll give it my best<strong>**  
>See you next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Searching for the Other

**Alright, I made some or rather, a lot of changes with the last chapter  
><strong>**So yeah, I added a few things here and there  
><strong>**You might want to take a look at it  
><strong>**And just a tidbit, everyone is just gonna end up wearing the same clothes  
><strong>**and no changes are made to their appearance  
><strong>**better visualization  
><strong>**I mean it has only been a few months right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Searching for the Other<span>

"Alright, so what are we doing today?" Ken asked as he held Wormmon in his hands. The other night, Davis had emailed him everything that had been explained to them and now they were discussion it on the bleachers by the soccer field.

"We should probably think about who these kids are. If anything, we need to find them right?" Kari suggested earning a round of nods from the others.

"But how are we gonna go about all of this? It's not like we can go, 'Hey, do you have a digimon with you at home?' now can we?" Davis said sceptically.

"But we do know that these kids have a digimon with them. So if we could just try and find something out of the ordinary like a kid holding something in bag or in their arms that's wrapped up in something then that might be what we're looking for." Cody gave a small example which was similar to what they did every day.

"That could work but if we do suspect someone, then what do we do? We don't have a single clue as to what we should be looking for." Yolei sighed thinking that this was all a bit much even when comparing it to their mission around the world.

"Actually, we do have a clue." TK said as he looked down at his D-3. Everyone turned to the boy, looking eager to hear what he had to say. "Gennai said that these kids also have their own version of the digivice so all we have to do is to make sure that our digivices remain with us at all times, then if we're near another person, they'll start to beep right?"

"That's genius TK!" Yolei exclaimed happy to have found a simple solution to the problem.

"You used that from when you were looking for me a long time ago, didn't you?" Kari raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Hey, no shame in reusing great ideas." He said sheepishly.

"Whatever, now let's head out in pairs and scour the town and see if we can get a response of any kind. We'll meet up back here in around two hours or so. If you discover anything then contact us immediately." Davis instructed. No one had any objections so they all broke into twos and ran off. Davis with Ken, Kari and Yolei and TK with Cody.

Davis and Ken headed into the downtown area and tried to look for a closely knit group of friends. If they were anything like themselves, then these digidestined kids should be pretty close to each other. After walking around for a few minutes and looking into every store that they passed, Davis turned to Ken. "Anything?" Davis looked at his partner hopefully.

"Nope." Ken then turned towards his bag. "Minomon, if you smell anything digimon related, you say so right away. That goes for you too, DemiVeemon."

"Gotcha!" squeaked the little blue digimon from Davis' bag. With that said, the pair continued with their search, trying to get close to groups of kids and seeing if anything reacted. Though, this led those same groups into thinking of the pair as stalkers. Davis tried to set them straight but to no avail. The pair also thought that they could rely on their partners but unfortunately, their digimon's noses weren't the most reliable since DemiVeemon almost always led them to a hotdog stand near the corner of nearly every street while Minomon smelt regular, everyday animals.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ken sighed as they rested on the bench near the sea bay and watched as a few boats made their way across the river.

"Yeah, and I think nearly half of those kids that we saw today either think we're creepy or stalkers." Davis said with a tone of annoyance.

"What's the difference?" DemiVeemon asked curiously.

"Actually, I really don't think there is one." Davis admitted. At that time, Ken had received an email and saw that the sender was from TK. He read it once over before Minomon asked what it was about. After taking another look, he then spoke up.

"TK said that he wants us to meet back now and has something important to tell us. Oh and he said that he wants to meet at the school instead of the bleachers at the soccer field. He seemed pretty anxious as you can tell by the messed up words and lettering he used so we should get a move on." Ken told Davis.

"Then let's go." Davis said as the two boys picked up their digimon and ran off.

xxx

Kari and Yolei were walking casually through the parks and through places where they thought most kids their age would hang out often. Gatomon and Poromon were going around on their own to see if they could find anything then would report back to Kari and Yolei before going to another area to search. Kari had given Gatomon her own digivice so that she could double check if her instincts were right. "Arg, this is really frustrating!" Yolei felt like pulling out her hair. "Why can't we ever get an easy mission where the answers are right in front of our eyes?"

"Don't worry Yolei, I'm sure that they'll turn up soon." Though Kari even had trouble trying to believe those words as well. When Gatomon and Poromon came back empty handed as well, they headed off to another area. They walked down a main street and looked at all the people walking into and out of stores though nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At this time, their digimon once again went to go investigate while they went off by themselves again.

"I'm getting really sore." Yolei felt the urge to just plop down and rub her aching feet.

"Come on, Yolei. Just a little further." Kari urged her. Yolei agreed and they pressed on forward but that was until they bumped into another pair. "Oof, hey, watch where you're going!" Yolei exclaimed as they looked at who they had bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we were kind of in a rush." Said a girl with a purple hat with two bumps on it that resembled cat ears.

"I hope you didn't get hurt." Said the little boy beside her. Kari had instantly recognized the girl.

"Zoe!" She said to the girl who then realized who the other was.

"Kari, no way! What a coincidence." Zoe smiled at her just as Yolei stuffed her D-3 in her pocket to make sure that the pair didn't notice it. Kari just smiled back until she noticed that Zoe was holding something in her arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"What's that you're holding?" Kari asked with curiosity.

"O-oh this?" Zoe stuttered a bit. "It's just a small cat we found. No biggy, we were going to bring him to the animal shelter." She giggled.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Yolei said as she tried to take a little look while completely forgetting about her digivice.

"No! Um..." the two girls were taken aback by her sudden outburst. "He's just sleeping so I didn't want to disturb him." She said quickly. "Sorry, um..."

"Yolei." She introduced herself.

"I'm Zoe and this is Tommy."

"Hiya!"

"Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Kari."

"So where are you two going?" Zoe asked them.

"Oh, we were just going for a stroll around the town. You know, blow off some steam. Aha ha." Yolei told them.

"Aw, that's nice." Zoe then heard a beeping and Kari was surprised that her D-terminal had gone off. She took it out and checked the email that she had gotten.

"That's a cool pda you have there." Tommy said as he took a step closer to get a better look.

"Yeah, it's from... the states you know? They really are all about the gadgets and technology?" Yolei lied.

"I didn't know you had something like that Kari." Zoe examined the device.

"It was my brothers, he said he didn't want it anymore or didn't have much use in it since he got a new one." She said as she showed Yolei the message. "TK wants us to meet up with them. Sorry Zoe, Tommy, but we have to get going." Kari apologized.

"Oh no, that's fine, we should be going too, to the animal shelter. I wouldn't want this little kitty to wake up and... run off on us." Zoe said as the pair walked away.

"Alright, see you in school, Tuesday!" Kari waved as they left.

"Your classmate, Kari?"

"Yeah." Kari said. "We better hurry since TK changed the meeting place and we aren't anywhere near the school. Yolei nodded in response and they then took off, meanwhile, Yolei's D-3 revealed that there were two dots, pink and green, on the screen walking away from them.

xxx

TK and Cody were running from the neighbourhoods that they were searching and headed towards the school. Since they got an urgent email from Izzy, they had to tell everyone right away. "Are you alright in there Upamon?" Cody asked as he felt his in-training digimon bounce around in his backpack.

"J-just f-f-fiiiinnne!" he heard the digimon cry. Patamon was in the sky and trying to blend in with a flock of birds so that he didn't stick out too much. They were running past crosswalks and cars were driving by them but as they were running, there seemed to have been an electrical power surge. The traffic lights started blinking different colors and the cars, even if they weren't connected to any outlet, were also jerking around on the street as they moved then stopped, moved then stopped.

"What's going on?" TK stopped and observed what was going on.

"It seems like everything is short circuiting." Upamon peeked out and took a look for himself.

"Yeah but even the cars? Don't they run on their own batteries?" Cody wondered. However, this unnatural short circuit only lasted for about 5 minutes then everything went back to normal.

"That was odd." TK had a weird expression.

"TK, never mind that, we have to go!" Patamon exclaimed from the sky.

TK and Cody made it to the front of the school and were waiting by the school gate when everyone had come back. It seemed that nobody had any luck on their search, not that it was a simple task that Gennai had placed upon them. When everyone was present, TK explained that he just recently received an email from Izzy saying that there was activity in the digital world. "Trouble? When was this?"

"According to the time that Gennai had said, this all probably around the time after we left the digital world. It was Gomamon who had told Gennai what was going on and that it was near the village that they were helping." Cody explained.

"That doesn't sound too good." Poromon said. "But why did we have to come to the school? Isn't there any portals at any of your houses?" the little digimon wondered.

"Well, since the digital world sort of malfunctioned, we found that the portals that were on our computers were gone. But if we ask Izzy, then I'm sure that he'll have it back up and running in no time." Yolei reassured the digimon.

"Speaking of no time, we should really get going and see what Gennai wants to talk with us about." Gatomon said. With that said, the kids all ran into the building and made sure that they were spotted by any teacher who might be around. To make sure, they sent Gatomon in since she had the most talent in stealth. When she signalled for them to make a move, they all came running down the hall but not before she made sure that everything was completely fine ahead. Finally, they made it back to the computer lab and transported to the digital world.

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long  
><strong>**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, …..  
><strong>**Phew, alright, boring chapter I know  
><strong>**I was suffering from the major illness known as… writers block  
>I get it a lot, just so you know<br>****But we'll get to see the Warriors next time**

**Question Time:**

**So many people asked why the Tamers aren't involved:  
><strong>**Because I can't write for many characters, it just gets too cramped and I don't know who's talking to who or if one person/digimon is even talking at all… I don't know but that's my answer sorry  
><strong>***Sneak Peek: I'll write them in somehow but not directly and don't expect too much really**

**At the council:  
><strong>**There are only a limited number of digimon because you don't want there to be a big crowd at a council meeting. I mean having ALL of the Royal Knights with the Sovereign, with the Dragons, with the Devas etc… too many digimon once again.**


	7. Chapter 7: Festival of Questions

**Hey I'm back!  
><strong>**Not much to say really  
><strong>**So we'll just cut to the chase shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Festival of Questions<span>

Zoe and Tommy were both running away from the main road and into a neighbourhood. They walked down the block looking at the houses, Zoe had gotten a message that morning from Takuya saying that they were all meeting at his house to see what they should do to find the other digidestined. "Do you know where his house is?" Zoe asked the younger one.

"Yup, it's just down the street. I go to Takuya's house all the time to play with him and Shinya." Tommy smiled as he led the way.

"Are we there yet? It's really warm in here." Said a small voice as Zoe glanced at the lump in her arms.

"Oh sorry Neemon." Zoe apologized as she looked around to see if there was anyone around. When she found that the coast was clear, she lifted the blanket and let the digimon breathe. "All better?"

"Yes thank you." Neemon smiled as Tommy then opened the gate towards the house. Zoe apologized to the rabbit digimon for having to hide again and covered him up before knocking on the door which Takuya's mother had opened up for them and told them that Takuya and the others were in his room. They thanked her before going went upstairs.

"Huh, I wonder what was in that blanket that Zoe-chan was carrying." Mrs. Kanbara said to herself as she went back to fix the kids a snack.

xxx

Up in the room, Zoe and Tommy had greeted them and sat down on Takuya's bed. "Alright, now that we're all here, we should decide on what we're going to do about the kids that are supposed to be helping us." Takuya said as everyone listened.

"I'm not sure how we're going to do that though since we don't have a single clue as to who they are. It's not like Ophanimon gave us some sort of tracker." Koji said in a skeptical voice.

"Now I'm sure that they wouldn't have told us if there wasn't some clue." Koichi suggested.

"Hey! What about that Gennai guy that Ophanimon told us about in the message?" JP said as he suddenly had an epiphany.

"Right, I completely forgot to ask about him because of the news of the Demon Lords." Takuya face palmed.

"Wait, you mean _the_ Gennai of the digital world?" Bokomon stood up and looked at the kids bewildered.

"Is there another one?" JP asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"OOO~ I want to meet him!" Neemon said with curiosity as Bokomon came by and snapped his waist band. "Ouch!"

"He's in the digital world you ninny. His location is very hard to find because he moves around very often but there are rumours all over the digital world on his whereabouts. If we could find him, then that would solve all of our problems." Bokomon stated.

"Then we should go to the digital world and find out." Tommy suggested. The older warriors looked at each other and nodded in response.

"But the school would be closed wouldn't it? How would we get to the digital world if the portal is at school, assuming it's still there." Zoe wondered.

"Ah, there's something about this in the book." Bokomon said as he took the large book out from his waistband and flipped to a certain page. "Here it is." He began reading as he walked over towards Takuya's computer and began to tamper with it.

"Seriously, what kind of book is that?" JP exclaimed as he was suddenly hushed by Takuya, reminding him that Shinya and his mom were still in the house.

"So what are you doing to Takuya's computer?" Koichi asked as he walked over to see what the white digimon was doing.

"It appears that I'm installing a portal to the digital world right here so there's no need to go to the school for you to visit." Bokomon said not taking his eyes off of the book while typing in various codes. "At least, that's what it says right here." The group was amazed by the Bokomon's skills and were glad that he was here with them.

"So this means that we're going to the digital world." Koji said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah but if we leave while Takuya's mom's here, she might come in and find us missing. Wouldn't that worry her if she doesn't find us?" Zoe pointed out. Everyone looked at her and then tried to think of a way for them to leave without anyone finding out where they had gone.

"What if we made decoys of ourselves then set them up here?" JP suggested but the idea was busted.

"If we had decoys and my mom or dad were to come in, how would that look?" Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"To me, it would look like we snuck out or ran away." Tommy thought outloud.

"That's true but what do you suggest we do, Takuya?" Zoe asked the gogglehead leader.

"Hm... I got it." Takuya said with his lopsided smile.

xxx

The group of kids walked downstairs and were greeted by Mrs. Kanbara who wondered where they were off to. Takuya said that they were going to go out to the mall and hang out there for a while. The woman nodded and saw them off as they put on their shoes and walked out while saying goodbye. Mrs. Kanbara had closed the door and the group of kids then snuck their way towards the back and looked up at Takuya's window. "Alright Takuya, we're outside, now how are we going to get back in the room without getting noticed?" Koji asked.

"We'll have to climb the tree." He said as he started up. "Just be careful of the window, my mom or Shinya might see us sneaking back in." He called down quietly. The others then started to go up one by one and went through the window that Neemon had opened up for them. Once getting in, Takuya went and locked his door so that no one would enter it then went to see how Bokomon was doing.

"Almost done there buddy?" Takuya asked.

"Just finished my dear boy." Bokomon wiped his forehead. "You know what to do." He said. Takuya looked at the others then pointed his D-tector towards the screen. "Digiport, Open." The kids then found themselves in the digital world.

"This landing thing is getting better isn't it?" Zoe said as she lifted herself up from off the group. "This time we didn't end up in a dog pile again." She added.

"So where are we Bokomon?" Asked Tommy while looking around to see that they were near what looked like a market place with many fancy lights and decorations.

"It appears that we landed in the middle of a festival, hosted by the digimon in this area." He confirmed.

"That's nice but why is it in the middle of a forest?" Koji wondered as he found that they were surrounded by large trees, covering the sun and hiding most of the sky.

"I like it, it gives me the same feeling when I go to festivals back home." Koichi said to his brother who couldn't help but give him a small smile in response, his brother was after all the warrior of darkness. The group decided to wander around for a bit, however, they all wanted to go their separate ways so Takuya suggested that they meet at the other end of the festival when they were done and also reminded them of the man that they were searching for. If they were to discover something then they'd tell everyone when they met up again afterwards. Everyone agreed to the decision, grouped with each other and then walked off. The twins walked away while JP went to check out the food stalls with Neemon and Bokomon. The rest went off and looked at the different stalls that were in the area.

"I like this place, Takuya. It's just like a real Japanese festival, like Koichi said." Tommy said with a smile of delight on his face as he looked at the digimon and the merchandise that they had with them.

"It does, doesn't it. It's true that it feels sort of like home." Takuya ruffled Tommy's hair through his hat as the continued. "Though, I do wonder why this is located at a place like here in the middle of nowhere." Takuya said.

"Yeah, what's the point of having it out here?" Zoe wondered.

"The point? You want the point?" asked a little digimon that came from behind the group. Tommy nodded, urging for the conversation to continue.

"You're Elecmon right?" Tommy asked as the young digimon nodded. "Can you tell us why the festival is out here and not in your village?"

Elecmon just sighed with frustration before he continued. "You see, our previous village had been taken over and destroyed and everyone was forced into hiding to protect ourselves."

"So you all ran into this forest." Zoe connected.

"That's right." The elecmon looked around and noticed a few sad faces of his friends that were working at a few nearby booths. No one really paid much attention to their conversation as Zoe continued to ask questions.

"But where's your village then?" the blond girl asked.

"In order for it to have the most protection possible, we hid it underground. However, we didn't want it to affect our yearly festival and decided to place it here in the forest. The leaders decided that just because the times have changed, doesn't mean we should stop other visiting digimon from enjoying what we've been doing for centuries."

"So I'm guessing that you didn't want to have it directly in your village because it might lead the enemy, who may have come to visit, directly to the village." Takuya said as he looked at the digimon.

"But I don't like it one bit." Elecmon said with a huff. "It isn't fair that we have to hide ourselves or that we can't fight back."

"Hey now, I know that it hurts but you'll get through this. I mean, look at how happy you and your village members have made others." Takuya pointed out to the little red digimon.

"They are right little one." Said an older sounding voice. The trio turned around and found an old looking digimon with a staff and a long beard.

"Jijimon!" Elecmon exclaimed. "That's our village head." He said quickly to the warriors.

"I do hope you are all enjoying the festival." Jijimon said as he walked over towards the three kids.

"Yes we are, it really is wonderful here." Zoe complimented as she took another look around.

"Though, I must say that it is rare to have humans visiting us. Is there any reason at all for your visit to our little forest home?" The elder digimon questioned.

"Yeah, um... we sort of ended up here and we were thinking that there might be someone here who might be able to answer our question." Takuya stated as he scratched the back of his head before continuing. "We were also wondering if you knew or head about a guy named Gennai. The thing is that we don't know where he is and hoped that someone here knew about him or his whereabouts." Takuya explained to the elderly digimon. Jijimon had pondered on the question for a bit before motioning the three kids to follow.

"Can I come to Jijimon?" Elecmon asked with hope shining in his eyes. Jijimon smiled at the young rookie as he patted his head. "You should go and enjoy the festival, it does occur only once a year after all and I wouldn't want you to miss all of the fun." Elecmon reluctantly nodded then trotted off towards his friend.

xxx

"Where are we?" asked Yolei as they walked from the television set that they just transported through and looked around.

"Stating the obvious, we are in the middle of a forest." Hawkmon said to his partner.

"Yeah but where's Gennai? This is really cutting into my catnap time." Gatomon crossed her paws as she looked up at Kari who was just smiling down at her.

"It is odd though that Gennai said that he wants to talk but then ends up not showing up." Cody mentioned.

"Well, we aren't going to get much accomplished by standing around, I say we head out." Davis exclaimed.

"Davis is right, we won't know if Gennai's around if we don't try looking first." Ken agreed. The others just nodded in agreement. Since Ken was backing Davis up on his idea, then they might as well listen, Davis was their leader after all. They started to walk through the forest which was completely shadowed and gave them an eerie sort of feeling which made Kari feel uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Kari?" TK asked as he walked beside her.

"Yeah I'm alright, but I'm just getting a weird feeling." Kari reassured but the thought still lingered at the back of her mind. As they continued on, they started to hear a bit more voices and were wondering what was going on. Davis and Veemon exchanged glances before going off ahead of everyone to see what was up. Before the others could call them back, they disappeared through the bushes.

"Davis!" Yolei exclaimed as she charged off after them. Everyone just laughed then followed immediately. As they pushed their way through the bushes, there was a sort of light that seemed to get brighter then when they made it through, they found themselves in the middle of a digimon festival.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting this." Patamon said in awe.

"That makes two of us." Gatomon commented.

"Do you think Gennai's here?" Kari asked the group.

"Maybe we should split into two groups and search again." Wormmon suggested this time.

"Digimon and their partners do think alike." Ken said as he agreed with his digimon.

"That would make things easier and that would mean that we'd cover more ground too." TK said.

"Then TK, Kari and I will go one way while the rest go the other way." Davis suggested and there were no complaints.

"Just don't get distracted Davis!" Yolei warned before walking away.

"Why does she always assume these kind of things?" Davis pouted as Veemon tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Don't worry, Davis. I'll make sure you... oh look! They have a food stall over there!" Veemon said as his mouth started to water. TK and Kari sweatdropped at the digimon.

"Yeah, you'll keep him on track alright." Gatomon rolled her eyes. She grabbed the digimon by the tail and walked off following their partners as Patamon just flew above them. While walking through the crowd, Kari noticed many digimon inside the stall with a hint of sadness in their eyes. Of course she shook it off thinking that it might be her weird paranoia thing and didn't mention it to the guys. Though since they came into the digital world, it was like there was something big going on but she just didn't know what the feeling was or where it came from.

"...ri...kari... Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed as she tried to get her attention. She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"W-what? Do I have something on my face?" She joked.

"You seem pretty out of it today." TK said straight up.

"Yeah, is there really nothing wrong?" Davis questioned this time.

"Yes, I'm sure now let's keep going!" Kari said as she put a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them through a crowd of digimon. Meanwhile, as they entered the crowd, the twins emerged and gasped.

"This is why I don't like mingling with crowds." Koji sighed and wondered if his brother was alright.

"We should go out like this more often. That way, I'll be able to see you more and at the same time, you'll get over your hate for crowds." Koichi smiled. Koji knew that he couldn't get out of this and just nodded. It was really troublesome for him to be doing this sort of thing again in the digital world but he was actually thankful for his adventure last year since he got to meet his friends and found his long lost twin brother that he never knew existed. _'If I got through this once, I can do it again.'_ Koji thought as he let his brother continue to drag him around.

"So where are we going now?" Koji asked his brother.

"Well, I think it's about time we started to ask about this Gennai and get some info before we meet up with the others." Koichi said as he stopped in the middle of the crowd.

"And who are we going to ask exactly?" wondered the warrior of light.

"Hmm, well, is there anyone that stands out to you?" asked Koichi.

"Other than that old digimon guy, no one else." Koji pointed towards a short, stubby digimon with gray hair and long beard covering his entire head. He even carried a stick with a paw on the end.

"It's worth a shot." The pair then headed over towards the elderly digimon.

"Hey there." Koichi greeted.

"Hello there, my, it's a rare sight to see human at our little festival, is there anything that I can do for you? I'm Jijimon, head of this village that runs this event every year." Jijimon introduced himself.

"Well, we were just wondering if you knew of a man named Gennai." Koji asked much to Jijimon's shock.

xxx

Yolei loved the smell of the food that they sold at festivals and couldn't help but get a bit carried away when she smelt it in the air. "Oh I want to eat so bad. Now that I think about it, we haven't eaten at all today because of our search." She came to her realization.

"Well, it has been a long day. Maybe a snack wouldn't hurt." Ken smiled.

"I wouldn't mind getting a Taiyaki or two." Wormmon said to Ken. "Sure." Ken said and walked over to the stall. He bought a few then brought them back over so that they could all eat them together. Yolei said that she saw a place where they could sit down and eat and led them towards the area. Cody and Ken followed without question. They found a few rocks to sit on that were still in the area and then enjoyed their treat.

"This is really good." Armadillomon said as he munched on his share.

"Yeah, just like my mom makes it." Yolei smiled as she took another bite.

"My, that smells delicious~!" said a small digimon beside them who wore red pants.

"It is, would you like one?" Cody offered the rabbit digimon one.

"If you don't mind, thank you!" The rookie took it and immediately started to munch his heart out.

"Neemon, what are you doing? And where did you get that?" a white digimon with a pink waist band came over.

"I got it from them, they're really nice!" He said with his mouth full.

"Didn't I tell you not to take anything from stra-aaaa-aaangeeerrrrrs?" the white digimon stretched the word 'strangers' as he glanced over at ones who gave Neemon the fish shaped pastry.

"Bokomon, Neemon, what's up? I turn away for a second then I find you guys yelling at random people..." said a kid in a blue and yellow jumper as he glanced over at the digidestined. "People...?" He blinked a few times before it actually processed the fact that he was looking at other humans in the digital world. And not just any humans but actual kid humans, and not just kid humans but his classmate for that matter.

"Y-Y-Yoleeeiiiii?" JP exclaimed as the girl shrieked while her two companions remained dumbfounded as well as their digimon.

"JP!" Yolei shrieked as she stood up and pointed at him. "What in the world are you doing here?"

**WHAAA! ****I finished it...  
><strong>**Sorry if it seems a bit choppy at parts but I'm writing this at night  
><strong>**I practically wrote half of it half asleep so I don't know how it'll turn out  
><strong>**That is, until I read it then be all WTF?  
><strong>**Sort of like JP and Yolei at the end there  
><strong>**Hope you enjoyed it hehe  
><strong>**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>**I love you all**


	8. Chapter 8: Digidestined Meets Warriors

**I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter  
><strong>**And thanks for all of your reviews and stuff  
><strong>**It's really appreciated really!  
><strong>**You guys rock… alright  
><strong>**So now that that's said,  
><strong>**Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not make a profit of any kind off this… if I did, that'd be the best thing in the world**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Digidestined Meets the Warriors<span>

"Yoleeeiiiii?"

"JP! What are you doing here?" Yolei exclaimed as she stood shocked. Of all people, she hadn't expected to meet JP at a festival or even in the Digital World for that matter. Ken, Cody and the digimon just stared as they watched the encounter.

"That's a... person?" Cody said dumbfounded.

"And a person that... Yolei knows." Armadillomon said as he laughed nervously.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here!" JP exclaimed as the pair continued to go back and forth.

"Oh my, it seems like we've stumbled upon some humans."

"Wow." Neemon said as he took another bite from his taiyaki.

"Will you stop eating?" Bokomon snapped his waistband.

"Ouch!" Neemon exclaimed. A few surrounding digimon just stared at the group and made sure to keep their distance between themselves. Ken noticed this and sweatdropped.

"I think we're causing a bit of a commotion." Ken said to Wormmon who nodded his head. Cody just looked over towards him with an uneasy look on his face but Ken reassured him that everything would be just fine. At that time, Hawkmon flew over and tried to calm down Yolei who was still freaking out and started to strangle JP. Bokomon and Neemon both tried to get their girl's grip off of his neck but they were surprised by how strong she was.

"Is she really a human?" Bokomon exclaimed as he saw Hawkmon managing to ease the girl back to her normal state.

"I wonder that every day." JP said after getting the oxygen running through his lungs again. At this time, Ken and Cody stood up and walked over to meet the boy.

"Hi, I'm Ken Ichijouji and this is my partner Wormmon."

"I'm Cody Hida and this is Armadillomon." The two boys introduced.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys showed up. I can't wait to tell those guys that I found the other kids." JP snickered to himself. "I'm JP Shibayama by the way and these two are Bokomon and Neemon."

"So you aren't alone, here?" Hawkmon asked questioned the boy.

"No, I just said that I was with Bokomon and Neemon." JP corrected.

"No I mean, that there are other digidestined other than yourself present?" Hawkmon corrected instead.

"Oh yeah, of course." JP smiled.

"Where are they?" asked Cody.

"Everyone decided to split up since we were searching for something." Bokomon said this time. "Our leader said that we should all meet up at the end of the festival so that we could tell each other what we found, since we don't have any way of communicating with one another."

"Oh well, I'll just email our group and tell them where we're going. They're all going to be ecstatic." Yolei said taking out her D-terminal.

xxx

"So Jijimon, do you know about a guy named Gennai?" Koji asked as the elder digimon brought them to a place away from the hustle and bustle of the festival.

"Everyone around the digital world should have heard of Gennai, ho ho ho." Jijimon laughed. "However, there are many different rumors on his exact location."

"Is that so? So it's going to be really difficult to pinpoint an exact location then." Koichi sighed.

"Yes, that is true. Gennai unfortunately travels from one place to another quite rapidly so there are various places that digimon see him at. I'm sure that he's even come to visit this festival recently, though I did see him inside our hidden village one day."

"Hidden village?" Koji questioned the elder digimon.

"Yes, unfortunately, the reason why we have our festival out in this forest is because our old location was out of our reach since we got driven out of the territory." Jijimon just shook his head sadly.

"That's terrible." Koichi commented as he noted the hint of sadness in the eyes of the old digimon.

"The good thing is that everyone is recuperating well in our current spot which is also safe from any invasion that may occur." Jijimon explained.

"That's good to hear but that doesn't have anything to do with us." Koji said up front.

"Koji!" Koichi scolded as he turned back towards Jijimon. "Well, thanks for listening." The older twin thanked.

"No problem. If there's anything that you need, just feel free to contact me. I'll be around the festival so don't hesitate to approach me." Jijimon waved his goodbye before mingling back within the crowd. The twins just looked at each other and without saying a word, they both decided that it'd be best to go and start heading towards the meeting place that Takuya had set.

"If we're lucky, then the others should have found something." Koji scratched the back of his head as his brother just smiled and nodded as they headed back towards the edge of the festival.

xxx

The twin boys had made it to the meeting spot and looked around to see if anyone else was there as well. However, it seems that they were the first ones to arrive. "Hm... I wonder where everyone is?" Koichi wondered as his younger twin sat down.

"I don't know but they're taking their sweet time in getting here." Koji sighed. Just then, he heard their names being called from behind Koichi and the other turned to see who is was and found Bokomon and Neemon running towards them, yelling.

"Bokomon, Neemon, what's wrong?" Koichi asked as he stood up.

"Is someone attacking you?" Koji asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Neemon breathed heavily.

"We and JP found something!" Bokomon said excitedly. The twins exchanged confused glances but then heard JP's voice in the distance. Behind him were three humans with digimon at their sides. They both just stared wide eyed at the older boy who made his way over towards them but were unsure of what to say. When JP came by he smiled broadly.

"Look at who I found." He said as he turned towards the others.

"You actually found them?" Koji and Koichi said in unison.

"Neemon did actually but yeah technically." JP scratched the back of his head as a boy with longish dark blue hair walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Ken Ichijouji and this is my partner Wormmon." Ken said as he gave his hand to Koji and Koichi.

"Hey..." Koichi gave Ken a good look in the eye. "I think I go to school with you." Koichi said as Ken suddenly had a realization in his eye as well.

"You were the new student that was introduced in my class this year." Ken replied with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you, though I never expected that I would befriend you in a place like the digital world."

"Likewise, but I've heard a lot about you." Koichi smiled. "I'm Koichi Kimura by the way and this is my twin brother Koji Minamoto." Koji just gave a wave as he looked at the other two behind the genius boy.

"Right, my turn. I'm Yolei Inoue and my partner Hawkmon."

"A pleasure." Hawkmon bowed towards the pair.

"I'm Cody Hida and this is Armadillomon."

"Howdy."

"What do you know, we didn't need to find that Gennai guy after all." Koji said partly to himself.

"Gennai? You were looking for Gennai?" Yolei looked straight into Koji's eyes as she looked at him up close.

"Y-yeah..." Koji said pushing her back by her shoulders and turned away from her.

"What about Gennai?" a new voice said as three other kids appeared from the bushes. Koji, Koichi and JP all just stared at the trio with wide eyes. How many kids were there in the digital world and why were they meeting here out of all places. The other three just stared as well upon seeing new faces with their friends. Davis was standing there frozen, stuttering something that no one could really make out while Kari and TK just exchanged glances before speaking.

"Yolei, was this what you meant by a surprise?" TK asked the older girl.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" she smiled.

"Wait, I recognize you guys." Davis said as he put a hand on his chin, rubbing it while thinking.

"You're that soccer captain on Takuya's team, what's your name... Mavis, Donald, Daiki..." JP started listing names.

"It's Davis, and I'm Veemon." Veemon greeted. The others all introduced themselves as well before letting the warriors take their turn in introductions. That was when Davis suddenly spoke up. "You said Takuya earlier, aren't you guys his friends outside the soccer team?" The warriors looked surprised at the soccer captain for knowing something like this.

"Yeah, we're that gogglehead's friends, what of it?" Koji looked at him suspiciously.

"You're right Davis, which would mean that Takuya's here too." TK pieced together.

"The Co-Captain of the team? That's some weird coincidence." Armadillomon commented as Cody nodded in agreement.

"Not only him, but a little kid name Tommy Himi and a girl our age, Zoe Orimoto, are also here with us." Koichi informed. Kari then looked shocked at this, even Zoe was here in the digital world but for how long have these guys known that the digital world existed and why would Gennai only tell them this now? These and many other questions were bouncing around in everyone's heads as each group looked towards one another.

"That's all right? I mean, there isn't any more of you is there?" Hawkmon asked.

"Nope, this is all plus the missing three. Though I do wonder where they've gone off to." Bokomon wondered worriedly.

"Knowing Taki, they're probably lost somewhere." JP snickered.

"It's not like you're any better with directions, JP." Yolei said skeptically.

"Isn't there a way for you to contact them?" Patamon flapped over towards Neemon and Bokomon.

"Unfortunately, no." Bokomon said as he shook his head.

"Then when you get lost, how do you find each other?" Gatomon asked.

The Warriors and their two digimon all looked at each other and wondered themselves how indeed. "Well, we establish a lot of meeting spots and stuff but other than that, we sort of just end up back together." Koichi said in a non-believing sort of way. The digidestined all just nodded their heads but didn't really understand the kind of luck these kids had.

"Well, no use in sitting around, we should go and look for them." Davis said to the group. No one argued and they then walked off in search of the missing three. The group all searched every inch of the festival and asked almost every digimon that they saw. Each had said something slightly different from the other but they all lead to one area, which is also the last area that they haven't checked out yet.

"Alright, they have to be around here somewhere. This is the last place in the whole festival." JP said as he was starting to get tired. They had been walking around for a while now looking for his friends but couldn't find them anywhere.

Davis and Veemon didn't waste any time in asking the digimon in some booths about the kids. "Hey, did any of you see a couple of humans around here?" the digimon all shook their heads, disappointing the two.

"I saw them!" said a new voice from behind. They turned to see an Elecmon running up to the large group behind the pair. Davis and Veemon ran over to hear what the rookie had to say.

"Did you really see them?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, we talked with our village leader, Jijimon and they were asking about some guy named... uh... Genie, Geoffrey, Ginney..."

"Gennai?" Yolei suggested.

"Yeah that's the one!" Elecmon said happily.

"Hold on, they met Jijimon?" Koji asked suspiciously.

"That's right, we talked a little while ago and he said that he was going to take them to see Gennai." Elecmon informed.

"But that can't be." Koichi insisted.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Bokomon asked as he climbed up on his shoulder.

"Koji and I also talked to Jijimon but he said that he didn't know anything about Gennai's whereabouts."

"That's odd, something doesn't seem right." Said another new voice. "Elecmon, can you please tell us a few more details?"

"Jijimon? I thought you were guiding those three humans?" Elecmon sounded confused.

"I assure you, not, the only humans that I've met today are these two fine young fellows." The elder digimon motioned towards the twins. "Other than them, I've been seeing other digimon who are visiting as well as the villagers."

"But if Taki, Zoe and Tommy met someone that could potentially help us, then why didn't they tell us first before going off?" wondered JP.

"Something really stinks." Davis said seriously. "If there are two Jijimon's then who's the real one?"

"Davis you have to think about it." TK said to the boy. "Other than Izzy, no one seriously knows where Gennai is."

"We don't even know where Gennai is, and he's the one that called us here!" Yolei practically screamed in the gogglehead's ear.

"Then that means we have to find those guys fast." Hawkmon said as everyone agreed.

"So which way did they go Elecmon?" Kari asked.

"They went in the forest, that way." Elecmon pointed behind them where the festival met the forest bushes.

xxx

Takuya, Zoe and Tommy had followed Jijimon out of the festival area and into the woods. They had asked earlier where he was leading them and he answered that they were going to go inside the hidden village though the area was pretty shady to them. However, they didn't really want to push on the subject so that they don't offend Jijimon and his village. Before they had set off, Takuya had offered to race over to their meeting spot to inform the others of their discovery but Jijimon said that it'd be best not to keep Gennai waiting. Takuya didn't want to potentially insult someone that was supposed to help them so he went along with Jijimon's proposal to head there straight then inform the others later.

"So um..." Zoe decided to break the silence between them all. "Thanks again for helping us and everything, Jijimon." She smiled, the other two boys agreeing with her and expressing their thanks also.

"Oh, really children, it really is no trouble, no trouble at all. If it means that I can help you humans then it is my pleasure and privilege." Jijimon waved it off as they continued through the dark.

"So are getting any closer?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes, we are nearing the secret entrance. We shall be there in a few moments, so please be patient." Jijimon said to the boy. And just like he said, they came to a hidden entrance found at the base of a very large tree. The old digimon had opened up the hatch for them and let them enter first.

"This seems very well made." Takuya said as he looked down at the tunnel.

"I only hoped for the best and to give the villagers the best that I could offer them." Jijimon said philosophically.

"That's sweet, we'll we better get going." Zoe entered first followed by Tommy then Takuya.

"Thanks again, Jijimon." Takuya said and headed after the others.

"You're welcome." Jijimon walked after them and shut the hatch behind him. On his face, there creeped a small, devious smile. "You're very welcome indeed."

**Whoooaaa didn't see that comin did ya?  
><strong>**But seriously did you?  
><strong>**Never mind  
><strong>**Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lost and Found

**Hey I'm sorry it's been a while  
><strong>**But the last month's been pretty hard for me  
><strong>**Anyways, I'm starting again yay  
><strong>**So let's get started woot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Lost and Found<span>

"We have to find them fast!" Hawkmon exclaimed as the large group dashed through the dark forest.

"Hawkmon, you've been saying that since we left the festival." Yolei said as she pushed away a few branches in her way.

"Man, doesn't this forest just scream suspicious?" Davis said as he looked around.

"You got that right buddy." Veemon agreed.

"Elecmon, is there any place around here that seems like it could be a very suspicious place?" Kari asked the little red digimon as the paused for a bit.

"We've only been in this forest for a week at most but the other village rookies and I found a large tower up ahead. We looked around for a bit but the thing is that when we got to some hatch thing, scary noises started and we just ran out of there before we could find out what it was." Elecmon shivered at the memory.

"Well, that's the best lead we got so we should go investigate." Koichi said.

"But it's too dangerous to go in such a big group." Koji added.

"Then we'll just have to split up. Half of us stay out here while the others go inside." Bokomon suggested.

"Alright, that's what we'll do but I've been wondering this for a while but whose digimon are you two?" Cody knelt beside Bokomon and Neemon. JP and the twins exchanged glances, not understanding what the boy meant.

"Beg pardon?" Bokomon looked just as confused.

"He means, who's your human partner?" Gatomon explained further.

"Partner?" The warriors all questioned in unison.

"Yeah, the ones without partners should just stay out here while the others go inside. It's safer that way." TK said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that these digimon are your own personal partners?" Koji asked.

"Yeah. Don't you guys have them?" Davis asked this time.

"No but we don't have a physical partner per se." Koichi started but was then interrupted by Bokomon.

"You know what, we should just discuss this later, right now we have to find Takuya and the others." Ken said to the group.

"He's right. What's important right now is saving Zoe!" JP said with his eyes burning.

"Then the ones who'll go will be me, Kari, TK and Koji. The rest of you guys should stay out here and guard the entrance in case something happens." Davis instructed.

"You two can stay outside with us if you want to." Koichi said to Bokomon and Neemon. The pair just nodded and clung to his legs causing the navy haired boy to sweat drop.

"Alright let's go." Davis then led the way down the hatch.

xxx

Takuya and the other two followed the old digimon down the corridor and passed many different rooms. "So this is where you and the villagers stay?" Zoe asked.

"Yes but there's more room up ahead." Jijimon said calmly pointing towards a pair of larger doors.

"Whoa, now that's what I call a door." Takuya said as he examined the fine details in the silver metal doors. Engraved on the doors was some sort of digital code that seemed to resemble ancient runes.

"We should move on ahead. We wouldn't want to keep mr. Gennai waiting now would we?" Jijimon snapped his fingers and the large doors opened up.

"That's really cool." Tommy said under his breath and followed Jijimon who started forward. Takuya didn't really like this feeling though. He didn't know what it was but there was something about this door and the air of the room that was revealed behind them. Takuya looked at Zoe who seemed to have the same feeling. He gave her this look that said to be on her guard and she gave a small nod of understanding. They took a step in the room and glanced at a huge lobby with dusty chandeliers hanging over top them with a grand staircase splitting into two in the middle leading to a second floor.

"Wow, this place seems pretty old for a place that was built for the villagers. It's like we aren't even underground anymore." Takuya commented and noticed a small glare in Jijimon's short gaze towards him.

"Yes yes, well I did say that I try my best for the village. I guess it's just a prank that those brats like to play huh?" Jijimon laughed.

"Brats? I thought you loved the children of your village." Zoe said matter of factly.

"I do, that's just a figure of speech." Jijimon's vocal pattern started to tremble a bit.

"It didn't sound like one." Tommy said this time.

"Then please excuse my language. Now let's get going, I'm sure that man is around here somewhere. I'm sure we'll be able to find him."

"I thought you knew where he was. Why would we have to find Gennai? And why are we the only ones down here? I'm sure that at least some of the villagers would be around even with the festival going on outside." Zoe questioned.

"Yes, yes, that is odd isn't it? Indeed it is..." Jijimon said slowly scratching his beard. "Indeed it... is!" Jijimon sudden evaporated and revealed himself to be a Phantomon. "Ha ha ha, I got you didn't I you little kiddies?"

"I knew something freaky was going on here." Takuya backed away with Zoe and Tommy behind his arms.

"So why did you bring us here?" Zoe exclaimed as Tommy just remained silent.

"I have my orders." The digimon laughed again.

"Man, this guy just loves to laugh doesn't he?" Takuya said partially annoyed.

"Well what can you do by yourself when there are three of us here?" Tommy stood up to the phantom digimon.

"Well who says that I'm by myself?" He chuckled again and many Bakemon revealed themselves and surround them. Zoe turned behind her and found a Bakemon staring at her face up close which caused her to scream loud. Takuya tried to calm her down a bit along with Tommy.

"Eww, don't look at me with those eyes and that mouth hanging out and..." As Zoe continued her panic attack, she eventually mellowed herself. With that out of her system she exchanged glances with the boys signalling that she was ready before they took out their D-tectors. "I don't think so!" Phantomon exclaimed as one Bakemon knocked their devices away from them.

"Hey!" Zoe exclaimed as she saw them fly a few feet away from them. They all motioned to pick them up when Phantomon ordered them not to move a muscle. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?" Zoe glared at Phantomon who looked as though he were enjoying himself.

"Why? I have nothing against you really but it was orders from the boss, Lucemon, himself." Phantomon explained.

"So Lucemon is behind this?" Takuya asked.

"Not directly, he just told us to keep an eye on you but he didn't say anything about capturing you while we were doing our job. Besides, this makes things more interesting doesn't it? And you are in no position to be questioning us when we hold your very lives in our hands." Phantomon said evilly. Zoe and Tommy were at a loss on what to do but Takuya was thinking on how he can get his D-tector without them attacking him right away. He had to think fast though since Phantomon's actions weren't very predictable and the Bakemon were all watching their every move.

"Now, it was fun playing that old geezer but we should really lock you kids up. Bakemon, you know what to do." He said and with the flick of his wrist, they all started to close in on them. "Takuya, what do we do?" Tommy said with panic in his voice and latched onto his right arm.

"Yeah, we don't even know where we are, how are Koji, Koichi and JP supposed to find us?" Zoe also huddled with Takuya. The gogglehead didn't really know what to do but he knew that the Bakemon were bad news so he yelled out the first thing that he thought of.

"Koji! You can't beat these guys, you have to run!" Takuya shouted towards the door directly behind the Bakemon. They and Phantomon turned towards that direction. "What? Those warrior brats followed us here?" Phantomon exclaimed in confusion. With the digimon distracted, Takuya jumped towards the fallen D-tectors and threw them towards Zoe and Tommy.

"Now!" He exclaimed as they activated their evolution.

"No, they tricked us, we have to get them now." Phantomon swooped in himself, readying his scythe for the kill.

xxx

Davis and his group all walked through the corridor and they all tried to open the various doors in the hall but none would open. "What's up with these, it's like no one lives here." Davis said.

"Maybe that's because nobody does." Koji said coldly. Davis just crossed his arms and continued down the hall. "Don't worry about it Davis." Veemon tried to comfort the goggleheaded leader. Kari just smiled and followed.

"But with this many doors, it'll be almost impossible to find them here." She stated.

"And we don't even know what happened to them. There is a possibility that they are still with that Jijimon imposter or are running away for dear life." Gatomon suggested.

"Hey, that's an insult. We aren't that weak." Koji crossed his arms and pout like Davis. "We may not have digimon partners like you guys, but that doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves. We survived here for what felt like half a year by ourselves."

"Alright, we can swap stories later but right now, we have to find..." TK was then interrupted by a loud scream that came from down the hall.

"See, they are running for dear life." Gatomon said matter of factly which Koji had to roll his eyes to.

"Come on, we have to find them." Koji took the lead and led them to a side hall. They bolted through hall after all with Patamon as a guide, saying that he can slightly hear the sound of voices. Eventually, they could all hear the voices and they continued to run until the orange digimon suddenly halted at a three way (including the way they came), which led either right or left.

"Why'd you stop?" Veemon asked Patamon.

"I can't hear them talking anymore." Patamon sighed in disappointment. The others took note of this as well and exchanged worried glances.

"It's alright, we got this far now we just have to make the right guess." TK looked down either hall, though neither led down a straight path.

"Where do you think we should go Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Hmm... I think, we should go... right." He pointed.

"Left it is!" Koji and Gatomon said in unison. "Hey!" Davis was about to make an outburst when they suddenly heard someone yelling out.

"Koji! You can't beat these guys, you have to run!" They all suddenly jumped when they heard Koji's name being mentioned.

"It's Takuya." Koji said, eyes widened.

"He can't possibly know we're here." TK said in surprise.

"It's probably part of a plan of his. Let's go, it's coming from the left hall." Koji led them down.

"See, thanks Davis." Gatomon smiled and followed. "Thanks Davis..." He just mimicked the cat digimon before he too followed while grumbling to himself about being unappreciated. The group continued their run and found a slightly opened door to which they heard a sudden, "Now!" By this time, Koji knew exactly what was happening and opened the door wide for them to see.

"It's Takuya, Zoe and Tommy!" Kari said happily. "But what are they doing? They can't fight Bakemon." Davis said skeptically.

They then saw Phantomon as he swooped down with his scythe ready in his hands. "Yeah, we have to help them." Veemon was ready to get into the action when Koji stopped them.

"Koji, what are you doing? Don't you care about them at all?" TK exclaimed in panic at the raven haired warrior.

"Of course I care about them, if I didn't, then I wouldn't even be here." He said matter of factly.

"Then why won't you let us fight?" Patamon asked. "Phantomon is gonna chop their heads off."

"I told you, we can handle ourselves just fine and I wanted you guys to see what we can do." Koji said with a smile as Takuya, Zoe and Tommy readied themselves. From the digidestined's point of view, they saw the three kids suddenly get enveloped by strips of codes.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution!  
><strong>**Agunimon  
><strong>**Kazemon  
><strong>**Kumamon**

In place of the kids stood the Legendary Warriors of Fire, Wind and Ice. Davis' jaw just dropped when he witnessed what had happened. "Where's Takuya? Wh-where'd t-they go?" Koji just couldn't help but laugh at the awestruck looks of the digidestined.

"Are you guys ready to get sent back home to your mommies?" Agunimon said to the Bakemon who surrounded him.

**Pyro Tornado**

Agunimon suddenly spun around with flames coming out of his wrists and enveloped the Bakemon in fire. They all backed off and were screaming for water as they scurried around in the air trying to put each other out. That was when Kumamon made his appearance. "Sorry, I don't have water but how about a little snow?"

**Blizzard Blaster**

He blasted snowballs in their direction which pushed them against the walls. Phantomon was even caught up in the blow and was slowly sliding down the wall with the Bakemon. "And don't forget about me. I'll really send you packing." Kazemon flew in front of them to which they all looked up at her and awaited their fate.

**Hurricane Wave**

She blew them up and out of the roof top where they made a hole and flew out of the forest and into the sky. "I'll be back!" Phantomon promised as his voice slowly started to fade. (haha, team rocket's blasting off agaaaaiiiinnnnn... sorry couldn't help it.)

"You better not." Agunimon said as the three of them reverted back to their human forms. They all fell on the floor panting. "Wow, we need to get back in shape." Takuya said as he fell back on his hands as he sat down and looked up at the ceiling's hole.

"Yeah... but first, we should... find... the others." Zoe said between breaths, resting on her knees.

"Alright, then let's go." Tommy was the first to get up. "Um... how do we get out of here?"

"I think we can help with that." The trio turned towards a sudden voice and saw Koji walking up to them.

"Koji? You're actually here?" Takuya said in surprise with his eyes widened.

"Didn't you seem him Takuya?" Tommy wondered.

"No, of course not. I just said that to distract the Bakemon." Takuya got up and dusted himself off. "But since you are here, then you can lead the way out." Takuya smiled at his best friend.

"About that, I don't have the best memory on how we got here." Koji said, looking off to the side.

"Then how are we supposed to get out? Wait... where's JP, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon?" Zoe looked around.

"We had to leave them outside." Zoe's eyes widened as she heard the voice.

"Then who's we...?" Tommy looked behind Koji to find three digimon with human beings. "You found them?" Tommy shouted excitedly.

"Technically JP found them." Koji corrected.

"Technically, it was Neemon." Veemon corrected the correction.

"Davis?" "Takuya!" "What are you doing here?" "How did you do that... that, thing? With the fire and the hair and..." The two goggleheaded leaders were yelling questions at each other. Veemon was just watching them.

"Kari, so it was your voice that I recognized!" Zoe hugged her.

"And I still can't believe that you and Tommy are digidestined. So the ones that me and Yolei were following was you and Tommy!"

"That's a big coincidence." Tommy said with a straight face.

"Yes it is. I'm TK by the way." He introduced himself to Tommy.

"Hey, no way, Patamon!" Tommy pointed to the digimon on his head.

"Do I know you?" Patamon asked.

"Oh, I guess not but I know another Patamon who digivolves to a huge guy named Seraphimon." Tommy said with hand gestures to show how big Seraphimon was.

"Yes, yes this is all very pleasant but can this be pleasant outside?" Gatomon asked the group who all turned towards her.

"She's right, Koichi and the others are waiting." Koji said.

"Okay but who has the best memory of how to get back?" Takuya asked everyone.

"I guess I'll do it." Patamon volunteered.

"Then it's decided, lead the way Patamon." Davis said pointing towards the door. Surprisingly, Patamon brought them through the maze of hallways flawlessly and they were back outside where they met the rest of the gang, all finally back together again. Everyone was chatting it up with each other but Takuya announced that they should get back to their world and have the discussion there since it was getting a bit late. Everyone agreed and walked back towards the festival with Elecmon.

When they arrived, they dropped Elecmon off to where they had found him and had also met Jijimon there. They thanked the two of them before leaving as a group. "So after all that, we didn't meet Gennai." JP sighed.

"It's okay, we have a person back in the real world who can contact Gennai." Ken said to JP.

"Then that's an improvement on our side." Bokomon said. "That plus meeting the digidestined."

"Yeah but it's a real coincidence that you guys also know about the digital world." Davis said.

"That goes double for us." Takuya said with a lopsided smile. They then reached the digiport and transported back to their world.

**Yes, I'm sorry that took so long but I'm getting ready for a lot of things  
><strong>**And everyone's been getting on my back recently  
><strong>**That's why you should never say you're going to do something on top of something else  
><strong>**Hehe, I'm just digging my own grave  
><strong>**But oh well,**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
><strong>**Next chapter might be a bit boring  
><strong>**It's just the discussion chapter that we've all been waiting for, yay!  
>Ahem, fun stuff<strong>**  
><strong>**Till next time, happy new year everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meet and Greet

**Hey people  
><strong>**I'm soooo sorry about not updating since around New Years  
><strong>**But graduation is tougher than it sounds  
><strong>**So yeah, I'm freaking out right now but I'm trying my best to update stories hehe  
><strong>**So without further ado, I present the (maybe) boring chapter  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from digimon, this story is all purely from my imagination**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Meet and Greet<span>

The two groups travelled back through the digiport and back into the real world. After discussing where they had entered from, they decided it would be best if they all transported to Takuya's house. However, they had to transport one by one and not all at once since Takuya and the other warriors did sneak back into his room through the window to avoid his mother's suspicion. Once everyone had made it into the room safely and as quietly as they could, they all had gone out the window and found that the sun had started to set.

"So where should we meet up to talk?" Takuya asked as everyone started to climb out the window.

"Hm... A place where we always go to talk is the park that's just down the neighbourhood. We stay there sometimes to discuss issues and stuff." Davis explained.

"Alright, then let's head over there." Koji agreed. The six kids and the digimon all walked over towards the park and hung around for a bit and got comfortable. The three girls sat on a large dome made up of metal bars while Takuya and Davis hung out on the lower bars underneath them. Ken, Cody, Tommy and the twins sat on the bench and JP and TK just stood around the middle. They all sat there in silence for a bit until Bokomon cleared his throat and decided to break the ice.

"Okay, so how should get started?" He asked.

"Oh, I think we should play a game." Neemon suggested with a big smile.

"We aren't here to play you nit!" Bokomon whacked him on the head.

"Ouchie!" Neemon rubbed his head as everyone laughed at the display.

"So, we should start by introducing who we are first our name, then age, digidestined status or partner's name and a fact about ourselves I guess." Takuya stated sheepishly.

"Well, I'm Davis Motomiya, and I'm 14 years old. My partner is Veemon but right now is DemiVeemon and I like to play soccer!" Davis smiled.

"I'm next I guess. I'm Takuya Kanbara, 14 years old. I'm the Legendary Warrior of Flame and I also play soccer."

"Yolei Inoue, 15 years old, Hawkmon's my partner who is Poromon right now and my family has a convenience store."

"My name is Kari Kamiya, I'm 14, my partner is Gatomon here and I have an older brother named Tai, who was part of the older digidestined generation."

"Hi, I'm Zoe Orimoto, I'm also 14 years old, I'm the Warrior of Wind and I'm part Italian."

"My turn, my name is Ken Ichijouji, I'm 14 years old, my partner is Wormmon err... Minomon and I like hanging out with my friends."

"I'm Tommy Himi, I'm 10 years old and I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice, and I like eating tomatoes."

"Eating tomatoes?" Cody questioned.

"I didn't know what else to say." The others smiled at Tommy's answer as Cody decided to continue with the introductions. "Well then, I'm Cody Hida, I'm 10, my partner is Armadillomon who is Upamon now and I like doing Kendo with my grandfather."

"I guess we have something in common Cody," Koji stated. "I'm Koji Minamoto, the Warrior or Light and I'm 14 years old."

"Hey now there's two digidestined with the symbol of light." Gatomon exclaimed feeling as though someone else has taken their identity.

"What do you mean by two?" Takuya asked, looking up at the cat digimon.

"W-we'll get to that later." Kari said Koichi decided to continue on.

"Alright, I'm Koji's twin brother, Koichi Kimura, I'm 14 and the Legendary Warrior of Darkness."

"My name is TK Takaishi, I'm 14 years old, my partner's name is Patamon and I like wearing my hat."

"Yes, you really do." Patamon commented.

"You didn't have to comment on that."

"Whaaat~ It's true." Patamon giggled.

"Just let it go." TK sighed with a small smile.

"Finally, I'm last and I'm JP Shibayama, the Legendary Warrior of Thunder. I'm 15 years old and I like chocolate."

"Don't forget about us, I'm Bokomon and this ninny is Neemon."

"Hiya!"

"Sorry about that buddy, now let's see, Bokomon really likes carrying around his book and Neemon... likes wearing red pants." Takuya scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the two of them.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's start by asking each other questions." Bokomon suggested. "If you don't mind, you digidestined can start us off. So who has a question."

"I have one, how did you guys end up being the digidestined?" Cody asked.

"Well, we all got a text message asking if we wanted to have an adventure and it led us all to the Shibuya Train Station." Zoe started.

"We took an elevator and it brought us to an underground Trailmon Station where a whole bunch of other kids ended up following the same message as us." Tommy said after.

"We were told to pick a train that we wanted to get on and somehow, we all ended up on the same train, except the twins that is." JP looked at the pair. "Koji decided to take another train on his own and Koichi, we met him later on."

"Takuya barely made it on the train." Zoe laughed.

"Don't laugh at my pain." Takuya huffed. "Anyways, after we met each other, our phones somehow transformed into these D-tectors and we were sent on a quest to each find our own Warrior Spirit and Beast Spirit. The one who summoned us was a Celestial Digimon named Ophanimon and was the one who sent out the massive group text message."

"Wow, so a lot of kids got this message huh?" Yolei thought.

"That's right, and she somehow picked us." Zoe said. "We were sorta stuck in the digital world and didn't know what to do but Ophanimon was always there to guide us. We fought one of the corrupted Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon and the Legendary Warriors that he had control of. We also fought Lucemon in the end but we were told that we had only cut down his power and that the Celestial Digimon had all sealed him back into the core of the digital world. We ended up coming back out of the elevator when the Celestial Digimon, in their rookie forms, had sent us back to our world. When we walked out, it had only seemed like a few minutes have gone by, like we had just taken a ride down the elevator from the top floor." Zoe finished.

"I guess the digital world was still recovering from the damage from back then huh?" Gatomon guesed.

"Maybe." Kari answered back. "But now I have a question, I know all the Legendary Warriors are natural elements and stuff but why is there darkness? Uh... no offense Koichi, but isn't darkness bad?" The other 02 digidestined looked at Koichi after Kari finished, all interested in what the response was going to be.

"Hey, don't judge my brother just because of his element!" Koji started but Koichi put a hand on his shoulder as a signal that he was going to explain to them what it meant.

"No offense taken." Koichi started off in which made Kari feel a little more relaxed and relieved that she didn't hurt his feelings. "But there is a bad darkness that we do fight which is present today in both worlds. However, there is also the good darkness in which we see as a balance."

"You mean like Yin and Yang." Cody responded.

"That's pretty cool since you guys are like, twins!" Davis said with a sheepish smile.

"That isn't the first time we've heard that." Koji rolled his eyes at the gogglehead.

"Yes but you are exactly right, Cody. Darkness does not always equal evil." The digidestined all felt happy to hear that Koichi was actually a really kind and thoughtful guy despite having the spirit of darkness.

"Alright now it's your turn, how did you guys end up being digidestined?" Tommy asked the question this time.

"Now this one's a long story." Kari said, her tone telling the Warriors to brace themselves. "So, at first, there was my brother's generation, and there were seven of them, including TK, I came along later. They first entered the digital world through a dimensional rip that had occurred during their summer camp when it started to snow."

"It snowed during summer?" Tommy questioned, not believing it.

"Yeah it did, but that was about six years ago." Kari smiled at the boy.

"You were probably too young to remember it, buddy." Takuya said.

"It was because the Digital World wasn't in good shape back then," TK continued this time, "and the problems that occurred in the digital world were slipping through to our world. So we went there and were stuck until we found a way to come back through a gate that an evil digimon named Myotismon, used. That was when we went on our search to find the eighth digidestined, Kari, but we didn't know it was Kari until Gatomon came along and she convinced us that she was one of us but was separated because of a past misfortune."

"But the thing that convinced us was the Crest of Light." Patamon added.

"Yeah without it, I wouldn't have known that me and Kari were meant to be together. When we got together, it started to glow and that's how we knew."

"Hold on a sec, back up the truck. What's a Crest of Light?" JP asked.

"Oh, I guess I left that part out." TK scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, while we were in the digital world, to gain more power, the older digidestined and I all travelled around the digital world to find these little charm things called Crests. They help our digimon to digivolve into Ultimate level digimon. There were 9 crests in total."

"But we didn't know there were 9 crests until we met Ken during the second generation of the digidestined about 4 years later." Kari told.

"So that makes the first generation about 3 years before our journey." Zoe calculated.

"Anyways, the nine crests were the Crest of Courage, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Friendship, Sincerity, Hope, Light and Kindness. I was Hope, Kari was Light and Ken was Kindness."

"Oh so that's why you said that there were two digidestined of Light now." Takuya pieced together.

"Uh huh. Then after a whole bunch of stuff happening, we finally defeated Myotismon using our crests of Hope and Light and returned to the digital world to find that many years have passed and that a group called the Dark Masters took over. We eventually defeated them one by one but then found out who the real mastermind behind the destruction was." TK then looked over at Kari to finish up.

"His name was Apocalymon and he wanted to destroy our worlds but we stopped him with the power of our digivices, crests and our combined forces and the rebirth of the digital world had started from there. We had to give up the power of our crests to help restore the digital world but it was for the good of all the digimon that lived in the digiworld, so we were happy to help in any way we could. Afterwards, all was good in the world, until some person started to put up dark towers everywhere in the digital world which didn't allow anyone to digivolve."

"That's when we came along." Davis jumped in.

"And we found out that Ken was supposed to have been part of the first generation of digidestined, being the crest of kindness and all, but couldn't find his way to us." TK said. "Plus Gennai had no clue about it."

"Or he just didn't remember." Patamon added his side comment.

"Well, this was about a year later from when you entered the digital world I think." Ken said. "You said that the time didn't change at all. But when we entered, the time from when we were in the digital world was the same as when we were back in our world."

"This time, we fought a whole bunch of digimon and along the way, it was our turn to try and find Digieggs that corresponded to the crests." Yolei smiled as she said it.

"The newer generation got two digieggs each while TK and I only got one, but it was probably because we already had our crests." Kari said.

Davis now decided to take it from here. "I had the Digieggs of Courage and Friendship, Yolei got the Digieggs of Love and Sincerity, Cody got the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability and you know Kari and TK's."

"What about Ken?" Tommy wondered.

"I never found mine." Ken said with a sad smile. Tommy nodded so as to not push about what had happened in the past.

"Then after, we were led to coming back to the human world to bring back all the stray digimon that had escaped through the digiports and into our world, all over the world." Davis said. "We brought them back to the digital world along with a whole bunch of digidestined all over the world. We all fought Malomyotismon back in the digital world with everyone's help and finally defeated him. However, as a price, everyone lost their memory of what happened, including all the digidestined and the barrier between the two worlds was set up once again."

"So that's what happened when we couldn't participate in that fight." Koji huffed.

"Are you still angry about that?" JP wondered.

"No, of course not." Koji crossed his arms and looked away.

"What are they talking about?" Davis asked Takuya.

"When we saw Malomyotismon threatening everyone, we wanted to help but had no power to fight back with, so we just stood there and watched as everyone tried their hardest to defeat him." Takuya explained.

"That must've been really tough." Cody said.

"Yeah, it was but I'm just glad that you guys managed to defeat him." Tommy said in a cheerful tone.

"Is there any other questions that someone would like to ask?" Bokomon asked the group. This time, it was Poromon's turn to speak up.

"So you guys fought Lucemon right? Do you know how he came back?" Poromon asked.

"We were told by a helper of Ophanimon that Lucemon was set free by a digimon named Daemon who somehow escaped from some sort of other dimension." Zoe informed. She looked over at the two girls on her right who were both shaking with fright. Gatomon tried to comfort Kari as she remembered the digimon, TK was no better.

"So this is all Daemon's fault?" TK said partly to himself.

"You've met Daemon before?" Koichi asked Ken.

"Yes, it was around the time we came back from the digital world and he was roaming around our town in disguise. We then somehow started to fight with him and we banished him to the other dimension that we call the Dark Ocean." Ken explained while looking down at Minomon.

"He swore that he would come back but we didn't think that he'd actually be able to since we never heard from him again." Gatomon said.

"So nobody's met any other Demon Lord other than these two?" Koji asked the group. Everyone shook their heads. "So that means that we don't have any information on the other five."

"Not necessarily, they are mentioned here in the book but not much is written exactly." Bokomon showed them the picture. "This might be the subject that Gennai wanted to discuss with you kids."

"Gennai already gave us a briefing on who they are already but he didn't tell us much." Yolei said.

"Hold on, you guys said you knew someone who can communicate with Gennai right?" JP asked the entire group. "Do you think he can contact him and ask him why we had to meet each other?"

"He told us that we had to meet up with you so that we could help each other fight the Demon Lords since they can pack quite a punch." Upamon told the boy.

"I think a better question is how are we supposed to help each other? There must be a certain reason for that other than just backing each other up right?" Takuya pondered on this thought. Davis just nudged the other and told him to not try and get into Gennai's head and figure out what he's thinking. Takuya nodded and gave up on the thought but it still bugged him.

"If it helps, I'll email Izzy right now." Kari jumped down from the dome.

"Thanks Kari. That would help a lot." Kari smiled at the praise and took out her D-terminal and started her email.

_Hey Izzy,_

_Sorry to bug you so late but I was wondering if you could pass on a message to Gennai for us. _

_Could you please tell him that we found the others and need to know what we have to do next?_

_Thanks, Kari._

"So is everyone satisfied with their answers?" Davis asked the group. Everyone seemed to murmur a yes but then Koji sudden disagreed up front.

"I still have a question." Koji stated. "If you guys have digimon partners to fight, what do you guys do?"

"Koji!" Koichi, Zoe and Takuya all bursted out in disagreement to his question.

"That's not a very nice thing to ask." Koichi mumbled to his twin. The other digidestined just exchanged glances with each other, unsure on how to answer such a question. It is true that they are right beside their partners in the heat of battle but unlike them, Takuya and the others all fight head on with their own strength to depend on as well as their teamwork and trust in one another. Meanwhile, Takuya, JP and the others had to admit that they were curious as well about their answer but didn't really want to add anything more to the question.

"That's a silly question." DemiVeemon bounced up and down on Davis' head. "They're our friends, they feed us, they support us and help us digivolve. They give us strength and are our reason for wanting to protect the digital world and the human world."

"DemiVeemon..." Davis felt like tearing up as he heard that speech and hugged the little guy.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" TK asked Koji.

"Yeah, that works." Koji cracked a small smile before getting up from the bench, yawning. "We should get out of here, the sun's already gone and my brother has to get back home on the other side of town." Koji announced.

"It is pretty late, I bet my mom's getting worried." Zoe jumped down from the dome.

"Then we should pick this up tomorrow. By then, Izzy should've emailed Gennai." Davis said. It was then that the digidestined all had split up for the night but what they didn't realize was that there were a few pairs of eyes watching their every move. In a nearby tree, hanging on a high branch was a pair of glowing eyes watching some of the digidestined as they left; another on top of a lamp post and another underneath the playground.

"Hahahahahaha, we meet again young warriors but alas, our reunion won't last for very long." A deep voice said though fairly weak in tone and volume.

"Don't you worry master, we will keep spying on them so that they can't sneak up on us." Promised a little gray rabbit digimon wearing torn up, dirty overalls and thick goggles over his eyes. He looked like a broken rabbit rag doll.

"I would expect that you keep on watching them Minionmon, for if you don't, you would surely pay the consequences." The voice said threatening as he kept watch on the screens in front of him.

"Yes master, you won't be disappointed." Minionmon then hobbled off to continue his work.

"You know Lucemon, you should scare poor Minionmon like that, he's a hard working soldier." Said a feminine voice.

"Lilithmon, when had you come." Lucemon looked back at her.

"Only a little while ago, Daemon just informed me that you had brought me back." Lilithmon said with a small smile and opened her fan to hide behind. "I just came by to say that I won't be in your debt."

"I don't expect you to, however, I do expect you to cooperate and continue the retrieval of the rest of the Demon Lords." Lucemon said in a husky voice.

"You mean there's only the three of us so far?" Lilithmon sounded shocked.

"Yes, now continue with your mission! Cough Cough." Lucemon started to get angry with the lady digimon.

"You don't sound too good, love. Maybe you should go rest."

"I feel fine, just commence the retrieval of the keys at once." And with that, Lilithmon and disappeared in a shadow of darkness with the snap of her fingers and had left the leader of the Demon Lords to his thoughts.

"Just you wait children, there's a surprise prepared that you won't forget so easily." Lucemon said in a deep voice as his laughter could be heard throughout his castle located in a dark, baron land surrounded by forests of leafless trees.

**Yeah, alright  
><strong>**That was pretty long I think  
><strong>**Hope you enjoyed that!  
><strong>**And I'm sorry for making you guys wait sooo long**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>**Come again soon  
><strong>**(I sound like shop owner…)**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting with Gennai

**Hey I'm back!  
><strong>**Hope you liked it so far  
><strong>**But um… about the date, I think it's a Sunday right now  
><strong>**So the digidestined still aren't in school**

**OHHH and there's a LOT of information in this chapter  
><strong>**So get ready to fill that head of yours  
><strong>**Yup that's all I wanted to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Meeting with Gennai<span>

The next morning Kari got up and walked out to the living room with Gatomon. Her mom still thinks Gatomon's a cat so she's able to walk around the house freely; though she didn't like the cat food that she had to eat every morning. Kari was eating breakfast while Tai was in the living room watching the news. Their parents had left that morning to run errands so only the three of them were left in the house.

"_It appears as though another child has vanished from the metro area making this the 2nd child this week. It appears as though the case of disappearing children from many years ago, where we had seven children missing in one week, is commencing yet again; in which two of the children had remained missing while the other five had all returned safely to their homes, all not knowing what had happened between the time they had disappeared and reappeared. Parents are warned to keep watch of their children and to not let them wander around alone. This is Mariya Izumi for the news report..."_

"Man, two kids in a week? You and your friends had better be careful Kari." Tai said to his sister.

"Don't worry, Gatomon is here to protect me, right Gatomon."

"Of course Kari, I won't let kidnappers come after you." Gatomon said proudly.

"You're the best." Kari smiled at the digimon as she cleaned up her dishes.

"Oh yeah, Kari, Izzy called and wanted me to tell you that he got a reply from Gennai and just sent you the message."

"Alright, thanks Tai." Kari ran back into their room and took her D-terminal and read the message. She then took off to meet the others at the soccer fields.

Kari arrived and found Yolei, Zoe, Tommy, Cody and TK who have all arrived before her. The ones who were missing were still to come. "So the other guys are late again?"

"Are you surprised?" TK raised an eyebrow at her. "Davis is practically late every time, Takuya's almost the same, Ken and Koichi both live far away and Koji is... somewhere."

"And JP is just really slow." Yolei said.

"Hey, I made it before them didn't I?" JP huffed and heard her comment.

"Well, I made it right before JP did. Isn't that right Bokomon?" Takuya asked the white digimon in his arms. JP tried to resent that comment before Bokomon had the chance to answer but was cut off by the white digimon.

"I think so." Bokomon jumped down from his arms and ran over towards Zoe who had Neemon in her arms.

"Hey! How was your sleepover?" Neemon asked.

"Shinya thought I was a toy this morning and nearly dropped me from the roof of the house." Bokomon shivered at the memory.

"I played with a cat." Neemon said immediately after.

"Takuya, you gotta take care of him better." Zoe scolded.

"Hey I saved him at least. My mom called me to help her with something and Shinya likes to sneak into my room, so there was nothing I could do." Takuya tried to defend himself. At this time, Koichi, Ken and Koji all came walking towards them.

"Hey, we're here." Koichi called as he walked with Ken and Koji. Everyone looked up and greeted them as they walked down the steps towards them.

"Now all that's left is Davis." Cody said.

"How can he be this late?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh, you don't know Davis." Yolei sighed. The group had waited to about a half hour later until Davis finally showed up. He was out of breath and nearly fell down the stairs as he approached them. Takuya asked him what had happened and Davis started on his tale of how Jun was following him as he left the house. He tried to lose her but she just wouldn't quit and he didn't want to run since that would make him look suspicious. So he just started to walk in and out of stores then he finally ran off when he made it around the corner. He finally lost her when he had run past Matt and she stopped to talk with him. Everyone then started to laugh at him.

"Is Jun _still_ giving you headaches?" Takuya asked him. "That's too bad buddy."

"It's funny how she lost interest in you when she ran into Matt." TK laughed.

"Ha ha, I know, I have a whack job for a sister but can we get on with whatever we have to do?" Davis pouted and sat down.

"So any reply from Izzy yet Kari?" Yolei asked the girl.

"Tai told me that Izzy emailed me and this is what he said." Kari showed them the message.

_Hey Kari, _

_No, it isn't a bother at all to contact Gennai for you. In fact, I'm talking to Gennai right now and he told me that he wanted to apologize to the Warriors that he didn't get to meet in person yet. He was talking with me about programmatic databases that are in the digital world and we just lost track of time. _(The 02 digidestined sweatdrop)

_But anyways, he just wanted to say that he'd be happy to meet you as soon as you come to the digital world. So how about you guys come over and I'll send you right to his house as an apology for taking up his time from you. _

_Izzy._

"I told Izzy that we'd come over soon so why don't we go now?" Kari suggested. No one had any disagreements with that decision so and it gave the Warriors an opportunity to meet one of the older digidestined as well. They all got up and started to walk towards the older boy's house and knocked on the door. Izzy had come and let them all in, despite the fact of not knowing half the people that came in.

"There's no need to worry about my parents, they both went out for the weekend so I'm here by myself today." Izzy explained. "So who are you're new friends guys?"

"Well guys, this is Izzy Izumi and Izzy, they are Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, JP Shibayama, Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura. Also known as the Legendary Warriors of the digital world. Oh, and these two are Bokomon and Neemon." Davis introduced.

"Ah prodigious, so these are the Legendary Warriors that Gennai had mentioned last night. It's great to meet you all and I'm sorry for taking your time with Gennai." Izzy apologized.

"It's alright, I'm sure that talking about... programmatic... databases can be very interesting." Zoe said to him.

"Oh yes it is, for instance, all of our wired electronics and energy for our systems are from a very small fracture of the digital world's energy and we don't even use one percent of it, more like a tiny micro..."

"Um Izzy..." Yolei interrupted. Izzy just looked paused and looked at her. "It's great talking about this but we would like to go and meet Gennai if you don't mind." She said to Izzy who just smiled again.

"Oh my, I'm rambling again aren't I? Ha, ha, well then, let's get you twelve to the digital world first then shall we?" Izzy started to type various codes and inputs on his laptop and when he finished, he set it on top of his desk. "Alright guys, do what you gotta do." He said and stepped out of the way.

"Are you coming with us Izzy?" Ken asked.

"No, I should stay here and monitor the digiport in case something goes wrong." He told them as they nodded in understanding. Davis then raised his D3 and exclaimed the words, 'Digiport Open' and the kids and their digimon were then gone in a flash. When they landed, they had arrived in the middle of a forest once again.

"Oh, we're back in the forest, isn't this where we were yesterday?" Zoe wondered as she looked around and observed the area to try and find something different.

"It seems a bit different here." Cody said as he too looked around.

"I agree with Cody, it seems as though we're supposed to head towards a certain direction but are unsure of the destination." Ken said as Wormmon had crawled upon his shoulder.

"Hey, the digimon changed back to their rookie forms." Takuya said as he noticed Wormmon climb up Ken's shoulder, he then started to observe Veemon.

"Yup, when we come back to the digital world, our energy comes back to our bodies and we're able to keep these forms." Veemon explained to Takuya.

"So does anyone know where we're supposed to go?" Zoe asked the group but everyone just exchanged confused expressions.

"Hold on, I think I know where we are." Gatomon purred as she led them towards a certain direction. They all weren't exactly sure where they were so they just followed the cat digimon. They all walked for a certain amount of time until they had reached a large blue lake. "Yup, we're here." Gatomon said proudly.

"Don't tell me..." TK started as he looked at Kari.

"I think this is the place." Patamon said as he then flew above the water.

"But what place is this?" Davis asked.

"Gennai's place." TK said simply as Patamon then observed as the water then split in half and revealed the steps to a small, Japanese house.

"But is it safe to walk down there with all that water just waiting to splash on top of us?" Yolei expressed her uneasiness while hiding behind Hawkmon.

"Oh Yolei, I'm sure Gennai wouldn't do that to us... on purpose." Hawkmon then started to reflect on his inner doubts as well. But in his case, if the water did cave in, then he could just escape by flying, though he would feel bad for leaving Yolei behind in the water.

"Well, let's not waste our time just standing and wondering if he'll wet us or not, let's just get this over with and get down there." Koji said in an annoyed tone and started to march down the stairs with Koichi by his side. Bokomon didn't really like the idea of walking beside the water walls but with everyone heading down, he might as well tag along. It was better than being left outside by himself anyhow. Neemon was enjoying the walk down as he greeted and played with the fish that came by in curiosity of the travelling group in the middle of the water.

"You know, it'd be pretty cool if your house was underwater." Takuya said as he looked up at the water walls.

"Yeah, it's like having your own aquarium right outside your window." Davis said.

"But I wonder why Gennai wants to have a meeting here instead of at the huge castle from earlier." Cody wondered but by the time someone had come with an answer, the group had now stepped upon the grassy lawn and looked around at the pond and cherry blossom tree. They all then started to walk over the bridge which was placed over the pond and they saw a man standing on the porch. "Hey Gennai!" Davis and Veemon waved as the older man waved back.

"Hello there children, I'm so happy that you could make it today." Gennai greeted them as he motioned for them to enter.

"So that's Gennai?" Takuya whispered to Davis.

"Yup, I told you he was old." Davis smirked.

"But you told me before that he looked like he was at least thirty." Takuya was baffled by the fact.

"Well... yeah but Kari and TK told me that he changes between ages for some reason." Davis was now getting confused by all the age switching. They both decided to drop the topic and followed the gang into what looked like Gennai's living room.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gennai. Ophanimon had told us..." Zoe paused as she thought about what she was going to say to the man. "well, she told us about you." Zoe smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sure that she did, though she isn't much of a speaker unless the subject is about the greater good of the digital world." Gennai said to her. "And I just wanted to tell you young warriors that I'm terribly sorry for not meeting with you before and it is a pleasure to see you now." Gennai apologized as they sat inside his living room.

"Likewise, it's nice that we get to speak with you now." Koichi said.

"And it all turned out for the best anyways. Because of your message, we ended up meeting with them. So it's all good." JP referred to the other digidestined.

"Well I'm happy to hear that."

"Gennai, I have a question." Cody decided to bring up his previous question from outside. "Why did you bring us here when you could've just transported us to your other castle?"

"The reason why I wanted you kids here is because of the bugs that may be surrounding the Castle at this moment. I'm not saying that there's someone watching it completely but here, we have privacy and certainty that no one is listening in on us right now." Cody nodded in understanding. "But now I wanted to talk about what the Demon Lords are planning."

"You know what they're up to?" Takuya asked him.

"Oh yes, my intelligence tells me everything that I need to know." Gennai informed.

"Then you know of their plan?" Cody asked.

"Not exactly but I do know that they aren't completely revived yet and what I do know is that they are kidnapping children from you're world and using them as a medium to reproduce their own bodies." Gennai said sadly. "If there was any way that I could stop Lucemon, then I would but..." Gennai then looked and saw that the kids weren't really listening to him anymore.

"So those kidnappings that have been happening in our world right now is because they're taking unsuspecting kids right from Earth and just using them for their own game?" Davis exclaimed.

"We have to stop them Davis!" Veemon said to his partner.

"Wait, then that means that the kidnapping that happened a long time ago was because of them too?" Kari asked in shock.

"Yes but that was a long, long time ago." Gennai said. "And we couldn't do much to help them either. The best that we've done was fight the Demon Lords with all our might and they were then deleted and the child was then be released."

"But since Lucemon and Daemon weren't deleted, then the two kids that didn't come back were..." TK started to shake at this point.

"They are still being used by Daemon and Lucemon." Gennai concluded the sentence.

"But if we have to fight them, then doesn't that mean that we're fighting kids?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Yes however, it appears as though the kids will be unharmed if you free them from their control." The man explained.

"But how are they able to take over kids when they themselves aren't even able to reproduce their original selves?" Koichi wondered out loud.

"According to the book," Bokomon started as he opened to the page on the Demon Lords, "they have something called Code Keys and with these Code Keys, they are able to fuse them with the children that match a certain quality that they need and are then able to conjure back their body."

"That sounds painful." Veemon commented as his face cringed when he heard the process.

"Yeah and there's no guarantee that they won't be harmed even after we free them from that." Ken said. "Isn't there a way that we could fight them but make sure that they aren't injured in the process?"

"Actually, there is a way for you to fight them evenly. This is one of the reasons why I wanted to summon both of you here together."

"So you sent us to find them so that we could all hear what you wanted to tell us from the beginning?" Armadillomon asked the man. Gennai nodded and cleared his throat as he continued with his explanation. "Do you kids remember the crests?" He asked them simply as the question made all of them give a confused expression.

"What about them?" Gatomon wondered what purpose this man had to bring up the subject in the first place.

"Well, as you remember, I had asked the older children to give up this power in order to help restore and protect the digital world." Everyone nodded as they have heard this story before. "When you second generation kids showed up and defeated Malomyotismon, Oikawa spirit had spread throughout this world and has taken over the role of protection."

"So what does have to do with our crests?" TK asked.

"Yes, so with Oikawa protecting the digital world, I was able to take the crests' data and was able to revitalize and restore them to their former glory." Everyone's faces all lit up as they heard this news.

"So do you have them with you right now?" Patamon eagerly confronted Gennai.

"You see, it's been a few months since I was able to take them but since it was still clear that evil may have been wandering around, the Crests seem to have hid themselves away in case we needed them for the future."

"Alright so do you have a map on how to get to all of them?" Davis questioned, just as excited as Patamon was even though he was not the holder of the crest.

"No." Gennai said with a smile.

"No? Then how are we supposed to get to them?" Veemon looked at the man.

"Do you know where they are at least?" Bokomon asked.

"I'm sorry little fella but when I finished with the restoration, the Crests flew away." He said, slightly fearing what the kids might say next.

"So you have no idea on how to find them." Hawkmon sighed.

"Well, we could just use our D3's. That's how we found them the first time." TK said cheerfully.

"Bokomon, why don't you go check that book of yours and see if there's something more about these Crests in it." Hawkmon said to the other as Bokomon nodded and cracked it open.

"Hmmm, now let's see. Crests, crests... ahh here it is." Bokomon showed them the page. "It says here that the Crests were once used as a catalyst to enable the digivolution of chosen digimon but were then reabsorbed by the digital world to aid in its restoration after the defeat of Apocalymon. But when there comes a day that the crests must once again be used, they will appear before the eyes of the chosen, and then will release the new power needed to protect the digital world yet again."

"So does it say how to find them?" Kari asked the white digimon.

Bokomon then searched the pages again. "Ahh, yes it does. It says here that it will appear in a sanctuary befitting the Crest's emblem."

"What does that mean?" Yolei hated all this chatting, especially when she didn't know what the chatting was talking about. She hated being left out of a conversation.

"I think it means that whatever the symbol is, it will be in a place that matches that symbol." Tommy said. "It was the same for when we first found our spirits, they were in a place that matched their elements, so if we think about like that, then it would be easier to find."

"Great thinking buddy," Takuya praised the little boy, "but how are we supposed to find a specific place to represent Courage or Light?" Takuya wondered.

"The symbols on the Crests." Kari bursted out. "On my Crest of Light, the symbol looked like a flower."

"Oh yeah, and then the Crest of Courage must have been the sun." Davis said as he remembered the symbol on his digiegg.

"But we're still stuck on the same problem, how are we going to find the Crests?" JP asked.

"TK said it already, we can use your digivices to help find them." Patamon said has he perched upon TK's head.

"I still don't get it." JP crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll see when we get there." Ken reassured the boy.

"Oh and speaking of the digivices, that's what I was talking with Izzy about." Gennai suddenly said.

"Gennai, this is a lot of information already." Cody tried to interrupt.

"Yeah and Izzy still has to tell us how to reboot our computers so that we could access them at home." Yolei then found this as an opportunity to fully join the conversation and jumped in.

"But that's just it, we figured that it was certainly hard to find a suitable place to meet up and then find a portal to the digital world so we came up with the idea that it would be much more convenient to just let you lot carry the digiport with you at all times. All Izzy has to do is send a message to all your digivices and it will show how to set up something called a DigiZone."

**Phew, that's it for this chapter  
><strong>**That was a lot of information to take in  
><strong>**I know and I'm sorry but I just wanted to get this stuff out there  
><strong>**You know?  
><strong>**Anyways… I got accepted to University! Yay  
><strong>**So that means… *drum roll*  
><strong>**I get loads more free time Yay  
><strong>**Which would mean… More updates (hopefully!) Yay  
><strong>**See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Crest Hunt Starts

**Hi hi!  
><strong>**I'm sooo glad you guys really like this story  
><strong>**It just really makes my day when you guys review  
><strong>**So I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking around  
><strong>**Even though it takes me a while to update  
><strong>**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon… if I had, then there'd be more… uh… action I guess haha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: The Crest Hunt Starts<span>

"_Gennai, this is a lot of information already." Cody tried to interrupt._

"_Yeah and Izzy still has to tell us how to reboot our computers so that we could access them at home." Yolei then found this as an opportunity to fully join the conversation and jumped in._

"_But that's just it, we figured that it was certainly hard to find a suitable place to meet up and then find a portal to the digital world so we came up with the idea that it would be much more convenient to just let you lot carry the digiport with you at all times. All Izzy has to do is send a message to all your digivices and it will show how to set up something called a DigiZone."_

"So what does a digizone do anyways?" Asked Patamon who now flapped around TK's hat, excitedly.

"What it means is that you kids won't have to find a portal anymore. Without trying to find a portal, we will be able to sense a zone being accessed and it will connect with a television set located in the digital world. So instead of saying 'Digiport Open', you will now say, 'Digizone Set'. From there, the digizone will allow you to choose your location and let you transport there. However, you can only go to places that you've been to before, so if you want to transport to a new location, you must walk towards that location by foot first before transporting there automatically."

"Man, this sounds like one of those adventure games that people have for their game stations." JP commented and sighed inwardly at the thought of walking all over the digital world once again.

"But Gennai, how will we know where it is we need to go and how do we know if we've been to a place before?" Takuya asked Gennai who then put out his hand, silently asking for the boy to give him his D-tector. Takuya gave it to the man who then pushed a certain button on the D-tector and out popped up a holographic map of the digital world.

"By using this newly installed map in both the D-tectors and D3's, you are able to see new locations and towns, and you are able to pinpoint your exact location as well as your comrades. With the touch of this button, you can change the viewing range and the amount of details needed on this map." Gennai demonstrated and showed them which buttons did what.

"That's pretty cool Mr. Gennai, I'm sure the others are grateful to have a person like you around to help them with things like this." Bokomon praised the man.

"Thank you for that compliment sir Bokomon but I'm sure you've done some pretty useful things to help your friends in one way or another, maybe in even more ways than you or they can count." Bokomon blushed at the comment and was happy to be appreciated or said to be appreciated.

"Then all we have to do is let Izzy send a message to us and we'll be able to install some sort of portable portal?" Koji took a look at his D-tector. Gennai nodded in response. "Well that beats trying to find every single member of this group and just meet up at the digital world on our own. Thanks."

"And that makes it easier for us to come and find everyone too." Ken and Koichi were pleased with the new invention.

"So, is that all you wanted to speak to us about, Gennai?" Cody asked the old man.

"Yes, I think that's about it. If there's any other information that I need you to know, I will tell Izzy to tell you." Gennai said as the kids all got up from their places.

"Phew, that was a long chat." Neemon stretched.

"You took a nap!" Bokomon snapped his waist band.

"OUCH!"Neemon rubbed his side.

"I guess we have to walk back up those stairs." Takuya sighed as he looked out the window.

"Oh no, I have my own television set right here so you can get back to Izzy's from here." Gennai chuckled.

"So you really could've just transported us here straight from the digiport instead of having us try and find you again." Davis accused. Takuya held Davis back a bit and then waved his goodbye and thanks to Gennai before he pointed his D-tector towards the television set and yelled the words, Digiport Open. The kids were then brought back to Izzy's room.

"So how did it go?" asked Izzy.

"It went well, we just took in a whole bunch of information." Zoe said to the red headed boy.

"And did he tell you about the DigiZone?" Izzy asked with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, and he said that you could install it for us." Tommy told the boy.

"Yup, just let me scan your digivices and it will automatically send a message that will activate it. You know, I only recently found this out and couldn't wait to share it with you but Gennai said that it would be best if you were all together first." Izzy explained as the kids finished placing all their digivices on his desk and he started to scan them with his own modified digivice. The group just watched as the boy worked on the devices. A few minutes later, Izzy checked his laptop for a bit and then gave the group the okay to take their gadgets back.

"So how do we activate it?" Poromon wondered.

"Oh that's easy, you just press a button and it will show a holographic map of the digital world, you just touch the place where you want to go and it will either allow you all to enter or tell you a place near the area that you want entrance to. So if you set the location, then just say the words and bring it down in front of you as though you were undoing a really tall zipper and the portal will open up in front of you." Izzy demonstrated as he explained, doing the motion with his arms. "But just be aware of who's around you and make sure that you aren't seen doing this either."

"That's amazing Izzy!" Yolei exclaimed and hugged the boy.

"I have a question, what if we activated it but then wanted to shut it off because someone was coming towards you. What do we do then?" Koji asked.

"Well, then you use the word: Delay." Izzy explained to them.

"Alright, that sounds easy enough." Takuya said as he looked at the device. "So this doesn't work as a transporting in the real world either, does it?" the goggled head boy just had to ask.

"Nope sorry." Izzy smiled apologetically. "If this place was a digital space then we'd have no problem but this is reality." Takuya nodded in understanding.

"So I guess that's it then, we should get going since it's getting late." Koichi said as he looked out the window to see the sky turning a deep red color with a pink undertone.

"Then we'll meet tomorrow at school first thing in the morning." Zoe announced to everyone.

"And make sure to keep Koichi and I posted on what happens. If anything, we'll meet you guys in the digital world." Ken said as they agreed. They then said their goodbye and thanks to Izzy who just nodded in response and then waved before shutting his door. The digidestined and warriors all looked at each other before separating, each thinking of how this new quest will turn out for them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Early next morning, each digidestined from the school had met up in the front courtyard. They all looked at each other and expected to see if there was a change in their digivices but none had happened. "I guess we can't rush these kinds of things, huh, Takuya?" Tommy said to the other.

"Yeah, you got that right, buddy." He sighed.

"But how long do these things usually take? As far as we know, Lucemon could be gathering the Demon Lords at this very moment, taking kids along with them." JP shook and scratched his head out of frustration.

"At this moment, there isn't anything we can do but I do know that there are some digimon in the digiworld that are looking after it as we speak." Gatomon replied to the human.

"That's right, and they're reliable, trustworthy and won't let anything slip from their sight." Demiveemon joined in.

"Well... most of the time." Patamon shrugged with a knowing smile on his face.

"Regardless, they're doing more that we are." Upamon defended the digimon.

"Alright, we get it but this is still a drag." Davis said.

"Let's just get to class and we'll continue this around lunchtime." Kari said as she put an arm around Davis and TK's neck and started to drag them towards the school. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the girl with a smile.

Not much had changed at school, they still learned and Davis still got scolded by the teacher for not finishing his homework, for disrupting the class and other things that aren't really worth mentioning. Takuya and Zoe just exchanged glances before sighing inwardly at the poor boy. Kari and TK just facepalmed inwardly as Davis returned to his desk.

"Dude, you have to stop causing so much trouble for yourself, what are we going to do if you get detention and we need you to come to the igitaldai orldwai." Takuya whispered to him in pig latin.

"No sweat, I'll stop making a ruckus." However Kari and TK found that extremely hard to believe.

"Stop talking back there and pay attention." The five of them then snapped their attention to the front of the classroom and concentrated on their english lesson. The teacher rambled on about dialects and pronunciations while the students just sat and listened. That was when TK, Kari and Zoe all heard a faint beeping noise that was coming from behind them. They turned around slowly so as to not make themselves suspicious in the eyes of their teacher who was reading from his book as he wrote on the board. Behind them, they saw Takuya and Davis fidgeting noticeably as they each had their hands in their desks and were banging and trying to shut something up from inside it. Both their expressions were filled with agitation, annoyance and were both twitching.

The three couldn't help but laugh, although they tried to hold it in so that they all wouldn't get into trouble. "W-w-what's t-the mat~ter?" Zoe asked the pair.

"Something's up with the igidai icevai (digivice)." Davis whispered back. That response instantly shut them up and they turned serious.

"Well, just try and hide it in your bags for now. We don't want to get it confiscated." TK said and turned forward as he spoke to them.

"But there's a problem." Takuya said. "It's glowing brightly." He looked at his desk that radiated the light as he spoke and tried to cover it with his hand.

"That plus it's beeping. Why did this have to happen in school?" Kari sighed as she then saw the teacher coming up to their corner. They all looked at the teacher who stopped as he came between TK and Zoe's desks.

"Is there something wrong sensei?" Zoe asked him.

"There's a lot of chatter in this corner. Is there something that you'd like to share with the rest of us? Why don't you enlighten us on your conversation?" He challenged them as they each exchanged glances. The room then grew silent and fear and struck them as the beeping sound became less and less faint. So Kari instantly came up with something.

"T-they were just trying to answer a question that I had on homonyms." Kari said quickly, breaking the silence as others started to speak as well. Another student then raised his hand.

"Sensei, I don't understand it either." He said as there was a round of agreement from the classroom.

"Ah, is that so. Well then, let's explain it in more detail." He walked away from them as they all gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kari." Davis thanked her.

"Anything to save the digital world." She smiled as the two boys continued on their mission try and shut their devices up. Lunch seemed like it was hours away but with the bell, they quickly escaped and ran out of the classroom. The two boys had stuffed the thing in their pockets and were walking with a glow that came from their side. As a result, they walked down the hall with their books covering that certain spot. People wondered what had gotten into the two soccer players as they watched them walk consciously while not moving the book from its position.

"Just ignore them and make it to the field." Davis said to his co soccer captain.

"No need to tell me twice." Takuya gritted his teeth as he looked at the people that were giving them the unwanted attention.

"Those two sure are popular around here." Zoe said to the pair that was walking on her left.

"They are the star soccer players in the school." Kari explained to her.

"Not only that, but they're gifted athletes." TK corrected.

"Wow, so that kind of stuff really matter here at this school." Zoe pondered on the thought as they continued after the boys.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Upon reaching their spot in the field, they found that Koji, Yolei, JP, and the two younger boys were already there waiting for them along with the digimon. "Hey, how'd you guys get here?" Davis asked the digimon.

"Gatomon taught us how to move around the school without getting noticed." Demiveemon announced as he pounced on Davis.

"It was a must, they would be discovered in the computer lab if they stay there every single day; especially with kids walking in and out of there, daily. It's a surprise that they weren't found and taken home already." Gatomon said in a tsundere like attitude.

"Still, that was still really nice of you Gatomon." Kari praised the cat digimon.

"Yeah but on to something else, what is that infuriating beeping sound?" Gatomon covered her ears.

"That's Takuya and Davis. Their digivices acted up in class and we almost got busted for it." TK explained.

"Wait they actually reacted to something?" Tommy's eyes lit up when he heard that.

"Yeah but we didn't take a look at it yet." Takuya said and took the device out of his pocket.

"So where does it say to go?" Cody asked, looking at the device, there was a small map with a red dot on it.

"There's only one way to find out." Koji said as he took out his D-tector.

"Is everyone ready?" Yolei asked them all.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. Koji was about to activate the after looking around to see if the coast was clear when someone suddenly interrupted.

"Hold on, what about Ken and Koichi?" JP reminded them.

"I emailed Ken during class about it." Kari said as she continued. "I'm sure he'll tell Koichi but he said that their school is participating in something during lunch so they won't be able to make it." With that said, Koji then started again.

"Here we go, Digizone Set!" He said and sliced the space in front of him and there appeared a wormhole. "Destination Set, Location... the Fire Terminal?" Koji announced as the warriors and Bokomon looked at it in surprise. They were all then sucked into the portal and were warped towards the station.

"Why are we at the Fire Terminal?" Zoe wondered as she looked around at the familiar place. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." She said with a small smile, after all, this was the place that they had first met and had first discovered the legendary warrior of fire, Agunimon.

"More importantly, why are there only five of us there?" Koji looked around to find that the other digidestined and their digimon were nowhere to be seen.

"We were separated? Why?" Tommy wondered as he was then answered by Bokomon.

"This is probably because of the Digizone." He said to the others. "Since we were all here before, we were able to come directly to this area. However, in the case of the others, this was probably their first time and were all transported to the nearest Digiport opening."

"So how do we find or contact them?" JP wondered out loud.

"_Hello? Helloooo~ Is anyone there? Maybe this is the wrong connection or something." _The Warriors heard Davis' voice from somewhere.

"_You idiot, who else would have this connection? We're the only kids in the world with these things right now."_ This time, they heard Yolei's voice.

"I think it's coming from my D-tector." Zoe said with a surprise and responded to them. "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked, feeling a bit silly.

"_Yes! I've made contact!" _

"_That's awesome Davis!" _Veemon said beside him.

"Wow, so these things double as walkie talkies." Zoe said through the device.

"_Yeah, we discovered this a while ago."_ Kari explained this time.

"So where are you guys?" Takuya asked this time around.

"_We ended up near a television set somewhere in a forest."_ TK said to them.

"Alright, so that means you're pretty close by." Tommy said with happiness.

"Do you guys see any smoke coming from the sky?" Takuya asked them.

"_Hawkmon, do you mind checking?"_ Yolei said to her partner who then nodded, not that the warriors would know, and he then looked around for some sign of smoke. After a few minutes of observing, he found a faint line of smoke in the distance which was quite a way away from where they currently stood.

"_Hawkmon found it but we're pretty far away." _Davis said to the others.

"It's alright, we'll start looking for the crest while you guys make your way here but you better hurry otherwise we'll have to start over again later. We do only have an hour of lunch after all." Takuya told them.

"_Roger that, we're on our way, over and out."_ Davis said in an amused tone. _"Man, I love walkie talkies."_ He said like a little kid.

"Phew, well that's settled." Zoe sighed again and looked around. "These DigiZones are really confusing to deal with."

"I'll do an extensive research on it when we get back home." Bokomon promised as they then turned towards Takuya.

"Well, no point in dwelling on it now, let's go and find the location of the Crest." He said and looked at his D-tector which paved the way towards said object.

**Hey, yeah I'm sorry it took soo long  
><strong>**You see, even with summer, I guess my schedule didn't clear up one bit  
><strong>**So it's taking me a while to update  
><strong>**But while I have nothing to do,  
><strong>**I try and update stories**

**Hope you forgive me ^^  
><strong>**See you next time!  
><strong>**~Owari desu**


End file.
